Short-Fic - Seguindo em Frente
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward é o típico adolescente rebelde, não se importava com nada nem com ninguém até o dia em que conheceu uma mulher muito mais velha e sexy. Fato que o faria mudar e amadurecer. Entretanto, aquela mulher tinha um passado doloroso... Será que Edward conseguiria ajudar Bella a se esquecer de seu passado e seguir enfrente?
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Autor (a): Paula Halle**_

_**Beta: Rose J.**_

_**Shiper: Edward & Bella**_

_**Gênero: Romance/ Comédia**_

_**Classificação: +18**_

_**Sinopse:**_ Edward é o típico adolescente rebelde, não se importava com nada nem com ninguém até o dia em que conheceu uma mulher muito mais velha e sexy. Fato que o faria mudar e amadurecer. Entretanto, aquela mulher tinha um passado doloroso... Será que Edward conseguiria ajudar Bella a se esquecer de seu passado e seguir enfrente?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Olhei para o celular rindo.

Jéssica era terrível.

Passei para a próxima foto e gemi ao ver a bunda dela naquelas calcinhas minúsculas.

Emmett iria adorar aquilo...

Meus pensamentos foram cortados até ouvir um choro baixinho.

Era tão sofrido que foi de partir o coração.

Guardei o celular no bolso e olhei em volta, caminhei para mais perto dos elevadores não querendo incomoda quem quer que fosse.

Mas conforme eu me aproximava das portas, o choro aumentava.

Merda.

Apertei o passo, mas parei abruptamente ao ver a mulher encolhida atrás do carro que estava bem no caminho.

De onde eu estava eu podia vê-la perfeitamente, toda encolhida com os joelhos pressionados contra o peito e as mãos cobrindo os olhos enquanto tentava controlar o choro.

Eu a conhecia, ela era a Srta. Swan, Uh, Isadora? Isa... Qualquer coisa. Merda, eu nunca prestei atenção ao nome dela. Ela era a secretária do pai, disso eu sabia, já trabalhava pra ele tinha um ano, sempre foi quieta e calma, só falando o necessário.

Pai sempre dizia que a Srta. Swan era uma benção de moça, pois era prática e sem emoções, ao que parecia, ela tinha muitas emoções.

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que fazer, eu seguiria em frente fingindo que não a vi ou me esconderia enquanto esperava ela se recompor?

Seu corpo chacoalhou com o choro é suspirei, ela não sairia dali tão cedo.

O pai estava me esperando, eu já estava atrasado o que iria deixar o velho uma fera...

Ah, que se dane, ele sempre estava uma fera comigo. Dando de ombros, voltei para trás, até quase não ouvir o choro dela, mas ainda queria estar perto, caso ela precisasse de algo, me recostando em uma pilastra, tirei o meu maço de cigarros do bolso de trás e acendi um.

Fumei uns dois cigarros quando o meu celular começou a tocar com a música do Dart Vader bem alto.

Porra, era o toque do pai.

Nem queira saber qual era o da mãe.

Tentei atender rápido, mas o infeliz do celular escorregou de minha mão e não se espatifou por pouco.

Grunhindo, o ajeitei e atendi com um bufo.

\- O quê?

\- Onde você está? Já perdemos a nossa hora para o almoço.

Merda, íamos almoçar.

Esqueci-me de tudo ao pegar Srta. Swan em seu momento pessoal.

Por falar nela, apurei os ouvidos e gemi ao ver que ela me olhava em choque.

Agora ela estava de pé e me via perfeitamente bem.

Ficamos nos encarando por longos segundos, seu rosto estava corado e os olhos inchados. Abri e fechei a boca, mas o grito do meu pai me distraiu e olhei para o celular.

\- Desculpa, uh, estava um trânsito e... - comecei a dar desculpas, enquanto voltava a olhá-la, mas ela já tinha ido.

\- Que seja, venha até a minha sala, comeremos aqui mesmo.

\- Certo, estou indo. - resmunguei indo em direção ao elevador, enquanto ouvia o pai falar, falar e falar.

Nesses momentos, a minha mente sempre zoneava para a última garota com quem eu fiquei ou da última festa que participei, mas dessa vez, eu só conseguia pensar na Srta. Swan.

Ela parecia tão... Triste.

Nunca vi ninguém daquele jeito.

O elevador finalmente chegou ao andar do pai, quando as portas se abriram, dei de cara com ela.

Seu rosto estava limpo e composto, ela parecia à mesma de sempre, calma, austera e sem graça, mas agora, eu sabia que a leve vermelhidão em seus olhos não era por falta de sono, ou cansaço, era de tristeza.

\- Edward? - olhei para a porta onde pai me olhava com uma carranca segurando o celular com irritação, desliguei o meu e sorri.

\- E aí, veio. - ele suspirou e voltou para a sala, ouvi uma risadinha e ao olhar para a Srta. Swan ela tossiu para esconder a risada e quando me pegou a olhando corou um vermelho profundo.

\- Edward, venha logo.

\- Tô indo.

Corri para a sala, ao entrar, ele se sentava atrás de sua mesa segurando um menu.

\- O que quer comer?

\- Qualquer coisa. - me joguei na cadeira mais próxima todo largado.

Não era nada confortável, mas irritava pra caramba o velho, então eu fazia esse sacrifício.

Ouvi-o bufar e escondi o riso agarrando o celular e fingindo trocar mensagem. Outra coisa que ele odiava...

Celulares.

\- Srta. Swan. - ele grunhiu e rapidamente ela estava na sala com um tablet na mão.

\- Sim, Dr. Cullen?

\- Vá até a _Delicatessen_ e peça dois sanduíche de peito de peru, um suco e um refrigerante.

Vi que ela escrevia rapidamente no tablet e grunhi.

\- Pai, eles entregam, deixa a moça aproveitar a hora de almoço dela.

Ela parou de digitar e me olhou com curiosidade, pai ao contrário riu e fez pouco caso.

\- Ela já comeu Edward, e se não, ela comerá depois. Prefiro que ela compre, pois sabe como eu gosto.

\- AFF isso é abuso Senhor Doutor Advogado. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e se voltou para ela.

\- Você se incomoda Srta. Swan? - ela deixou de me olhar e voltou a sua expressão sem graça.

\- Não, Dr. Cullen.

\- Ótimo, vá então.

Ela assentiu e saiu.

Bufei e me levantei, murmurei que ia ao banheiro e ao sair da sala encostei a porta e a vi pegando a sua bolsa.

Ela se virou, me pegou olhando e fez algo inesperado, sorriu para mim.

\- Obrigada.

Abri e fechei a boca, ela sorriu mais e se foi.

OK, dia mais estranho de sempre.

•••

Recostei na parede da empresa fumando um cigarro, o skate no chão, meu pé em cima o empurrando para trás e para frente enquanto o outro estava firme no chão.

Já passava das cinco.

E esperava que ela saísse logo.

Precisava... Porra, eu nem sabia o quê...

Eu passei a semana toda pensando no sorriso dela e no por que dela ter me agradecido.

Nem pude aproveitar a última noitada com os caras ou o boquete que ganhei de Lauren depois.

Já fazia cinco dias desde que vi a Srta. Swan e por algum motivo, eu queria vê-la de novo e saber se estava bem.

Sorri ao vê-la saindo do prédio, colocando um casaco, joguei o cigarro fora e fiquei sobre o skate impulsionando o meu corpo, peguei velocidade e logo estava ao seu lado.

Ela ficou atenta ao barulho das rodas e se virou pra mim, vi seus olhos se ampliarem e sorri.

\- Olá.

\- Hmmm olá Sr. Cullen. - bufei.

\- Nem vem com essa merda. É Edward!

Ela arregalou mais os olhos, eu imagino que devido a minha gentileza e pisquei.

\- Certo. - murmurou, mas ficou em silêncio ainda caminhando e suspirei.

OK parece que eu teria que fazer a conversa.

\- Então, qual o seu nome? - ela parou de andar e me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Sr. Cullen o que está fazendo?

\- Te perguntando o seu nome? - colocou as mãos na cintura e sorri. - Então? Imagino que não seja Srta. Swan.

Ela acabou por rir e voltou a andar, impulsionei o meu corpo para frente fazendo o skate rolar e a segui.

\- É Bella.

\- Bella, gostei.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, apertou o passo, suspirei e fui mais rápido para segui-la.

\- Então... UH você tá legal? - ela soprou me olhando de canto de olho.

\- Me viu aquele dia, né?

\- Vi. - ela assentiu e se abraçou como se tentasse se aquecer.

Ou se esconder...

\- Não... Não vou contar a ninguém.

Ela suspirou e me olhou de canto de olho.

\- Obrigada. Seu pai não ficaria nada feliz em saber que estava chorando na garagem.

\- Meu pai é um idiota.

\- Edward não fale assim de seu pai. - ela repreendeu e bufei um desculpe.

Continuamos lado a lado, ao chegarmos à entrada do metrô, ela parou mordendo o lábio.

\- Eu vou por aqui.

\- OK.

\- Tchau Edward. - ela começou a se afastar e no pânico, agarrei o seu braço.

Ela olhou pra onde a minha mão a tocava, depois para mim.

\- Sim.

\- Eu... - a soltei e passei a mão por meu cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado que o normal.

\- O que foi Edward?

\- Queria saber o porquê me agradeceu?

\- Naquele dia?

\- Sim. - ela sorriu docemente.

\- Por me ver mais do que uma peça do escritório do seu pai, por se preocupar.

Senti as minhas bochechas aquecerem com seu elogio, ela se aproximou e beijou a minha bochecha.

O toque dos seus lábios contra a minha pele me fez arfar.

Ela sorriu e acenando desceu as escadas. Eu ainda fiquei um tempo parado olhando por onde ela tinha ido e suspirei.

Bem, eu já tinha a minha resposta.

Agora podia voltar a minha vida normal.

•••

Mas nada mais era normal.

Os dias seguintes se passaram lentamente, eu tentei me esquecer do encontro com Bella. Ou melhor, Srta. Swan.

Evitei ir ao escritório do pai, por algum motivo, estar perto dela me deixava desconfortável.

Tipo, ela tinha a idade pra ser minha avó, OK exagerei. Minha tia gostosa.

Imaginava que ela já tivesse uns 40, mesmo não aparecendo, só sabia por que já ouvi mãe falando isso.

Na verdade, ela parecia ter uns 30 talvez menos, era uma mulher bonita, cabelos longos e escuros, além de profundos olhos castanhos, até de corpo ela estava bem.

Mas de novo, ela não era da minha conta.

Eu não tinha nada a ver com ela. E nem queria, afinal o que eu iria querer com uma mulher com o dobro da minha idade?

Hein?

\- O que você pensa tanto Eddie? - Jéssica brincou com uma mecha do meu cabelo e a ignorei enquanto fumava meu cigarro.

\- Ele deve estar pensando em Lauren. - provocou Emmett e ela bufou.

Ri sabendo que ele gostava de irritar as minhas _ficantes_, honestamente, elas eram já irritantes pessoalmente, então eu não ligava muito.

Se não fosse pelo fato de elas serem tão... Habilidosas, eu nem as manteria por perto.

Vi os caras fazendo manobras e piruetas na pista, mas estava cansado daquele lugar, precisava sair, sei lá, respirar um pouco.

Jasper se aproximou de nós e Jéssica foi toda animada cumprimentá-lo. Sorri piscando para Emmett. Jasper só riu e apertou a bunda dela.

Ele sempre foi um cara de poucas palavras, mas mulher é mulher e ele não era nenhum idiota pra não aproveita quando um belo pedaço de rabo se esfregava nele, mesmo que para me fazer ciúmes.

Joguei o meu cigarro fora ficando de pé e agarrando o meu skate.

\- Preciso ir.

\- Vamos ao cinema mais tarde. - ofereceu Jéssica ainda agarrada a Jasper, arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ela bufou.

\- Em grupo, não só você e eu. - eu sorri negando.

\- Outra hora.

Dei um aceno para eles e fui em direção a rua, assim que estava fora do parque, joguei o skate no chão subindo nele e deslizei até em casa.

Vi alguns vizinhos me darem um olhar irritado enquanto caminhava até a entrada. Já que eu não me encaixava, com os meus jeans rasgados, piercing na orelha, língua e sobrancelha. Com certeza achavam que eu era o líder de alguma quadrilha.

Morávamos em um daqueles bairros de TV, com cerquinha branca, gramado sempre verde e aparado, esposas sempre bem arrumadas e felizes. Duvidava nada que a maioria delas fossem robôs.

Ao chegar à enorme casa de dois andares, entrei e já ia para o meu quarto quando a mãe me chamou parecendo irritada.

\- O quê? - murmurei confuso, ela bufou.

\- Você esqueceu, não é?

Grunhi, qual porcaria eu tinha esquecido agora?

\- Temos uma festa para ir, esqueceu?

Suspirei.

Às vezes eles me arrastavam para eventos beneficentes super chatos, pois o pai precisava ter uma boa imagem, porque queria se candidatar a juiz.

Então vez ou outra, tinha que ir a um maldito jantar e fingirmos ser a família perfeita.

\- OK, vou me trocar.

\- Use algo apropriado.

\- Algo apropriado está sobre a cama? - ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Exatamente.

Rolando os olhos, fui me vestir.

Tomei um banho rápido, vesti o termo preto sem graça que mãe escolheu e tirei os brincos, os piercings, só deixando o da língua.

Chegando à sala me joguei no sofá os esperando, pai veio primeiro e me olhou com um sorriso.

\- Está muito bem filho, parece um rapaz respeitável e não um pirata. - sorrindo mostrei a língua exibindo meu piercing e ele bufou me ignorando.

Quando mãe chegou colocando o brinco sorriu satisfeita.

\- Estou pronta.

Levantei com um suspiro e fui até a mãe que ajeitou a minha gravata com um sorriso satisfeito.

\- Fica tão bonito de terno. Quando for um advogado como o seu pai, sempre usará e as meninas ficaram loucas por você.

\- Mãe, elas já ficam. - sorri torto e ela riu beijando a minha bochecha.

\- É claro que ficam! Você é tão bonito quanto o seu pai era nessa idade. - rolei os olhos e a afastei de mim, beijando a sua bochecha.

\- Claro. Então vamos à festa ou não?

Pai sorriu e pegando a mão da minha mãe, beijou os seus dedos e a levou para fora, os segui, com um pequeno sorriso.

Mesmo meu pai sendo um mala, às vezes, eu adorava ver o quanto ele era apaixonado pela mãe.

Ele nos levou até o seu carro, deslizei para o banco de trás e olhei para fora enquanto esperava eles me levarem para a noite mais chata da minha vida.

OK, fui todo adolescente dramático aqui, mas seria, eu tinha certeza.

•••

Estava ao lado da mãe enquanto ela socializava com as suas amigas, as minhas mãos nos bolsos e o tédio era o meu nome do meio naquele momento.

Bocejei alto e minha mãe me lançou um olhar irritado, mas só sorri e dei de ombros.

\- Edward querido, vai pegar algo para comer, sim?

\- Claro. Com licença senhoritas. - falei as amigas da minha mãe, o bando de velhas soltou risadinhas e acenou enquanto eu me afastava.

Sorri ao ver minha mãe rolando os olhos, mas tentando conter a risada.

Assim que estava longe, saí pela porta dos fundos e quando me vi na rua, respirei aliviado.

Puxei o meu cigarro do bolso e o isqueiro, o acendi dando uma profunda tragada. Recostei-me na parede relaxando um pouco e pensando em um jeito de fugir deaquela porcaria, sem que irritasse muito o pai.

\- Oh... - um suspiro me fez encarar a morena que vinha do beco ajeitando o vestido.

Pisquei confuso ao reconhecer a Srta. Swan.

Mas minha surpresa foi maior ainda ao ver um cara vindo logo atrás dela, ajeitando as calças, a me ver ele pigarreou e se aproximou dela sussurrando algo em seu ouvido.

Ela continuou parada me olhando, mordendo os lábios carnudos, o cara riu e entrou no prédio, assim que estávamos sozinhos, falei a primeira merda que veio a minha mente.

**\- Você estava transando com aquele cara?**

* * *

N/A: olaaaaa povo pervooo

Eu tenho essa short a tipo anos começada

Finalmente escrevi mais da metade dela

ela só terá uns 10 capítulo ok

Resolvi postar ela hoje, pois além de ser meu niver \o/ uhuhu TB descobri que tem várias pervas que fazem níver em julho

Então esse cap é pra vcs Isabella Maciente, Rafaela Juvenal, Keyla Letícia, Roseli Oliveria, Nilcia Silva e pra todas as outras pervas de julho

É nosso mês povo pervooo

Agora me vou e me digam o que acham do meu Rebeldward e Oldella?

E comentem

As postagens como já tenho boa parte da fic escrevita só depende de vcs ok

Fuiiii


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

capitulo 2

\- Você estava transando com aquele cara? – a minha voz parecia um guincho e pigarreei.

\- Shiii, alguém pode te ouvir.

Irritado, fui até ela, peguei o seu braço a puxando para perto de mim.

\- Estava?

\- Talvez... - resmungou me olhando irritada e por algum motivo queria bater nela.

\- Por quê?

\- O que quer dizer com por quê?

\- Porque estava com aquele cara? Ele é seu marido, namorado?

\- Não, ele não é nada meu.

\- Então por quê? - suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

\- Não é da sua conta, eu fodo quem eu quiser.

Rosnando, eu a soltei.

\- Meu pai sabe que você é uma vadia chorona? - assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu me arrependi. Ela pareceu tão chocada que se afastou como se eu tivesse lhe dado um tapa.

\- Eu... Hmmm preciso ir.

Ela se desvencilhou de mim e corri atrás dela, não querendo que ela ficasse chateada comigo.

Alcancei-a antes que chegasse a porta.

\- Espere Bella, me desculpa, eu... Merda... não sei o que me deu.

Quando a virei para mim, havia lágrimas em seus olhos e a puxei para os meus braços, beijando o seu cabelo.

Ela ficou tensa por um momento, mas em seguida relaxou me abraçando de volta.

\- Eu não sou uma vadia. - sussurrou com o rosto enterrado em meu peito.

\- Claro que não. Eu sinto muito. Desculpe-me. - a apertei mais em meus braços e a ouvi fungar baixinho.

O tempo se passou lentamente enquanto ela chorava baixinho, meu coração se apertou dolorosamente, sabendo que era culpa minha.

\- Por favor, me perdoe... - pedi várias e várias vezes sem deixar de abraçá-la, quando ela finalmente se acalmou, ela me olhou com um olhar meio perdido.

\- Me desculpe... Não sei o que me deu. - passei os polegares por suas bochechas, secando as lágrimas.

\- Shiii está tudo bem, sinto muito pelo que eu disse, só... Não gostei de vê-la com aquele cara. - ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê? - dei de ombros, sem saber o que me incomodava tanto.

Mas me incomodava e muito.

\- Só não gostei.

Ela começou a se afastar de mim, embora não a quisesse soltar a deixei ir relutantemente. Achei que ela entraria, mas ela se recostou na parede e estendeu a mão para mim.

\- Me dá um cigarro.

Um pouco surpreso, lhe entreguei o cigarro, em seguida acendi o isqueiro aproximando da sua boca, ela sorriu e deu uma longa tragada.

Fiquei meio abobalhado olhando a sua boca e lábios carnudos soprando a fumaça lentamente.

Ela soprou, sorriu e quando parei de babar na sua boca, vi que ela me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Minhas orelhas ficaram quentes e pigarreei enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e evitando olhá-la, encostei-me à parede ao seu lado.

\- Então você faz muito isso?

\- Isso? - grunhindo fiz um gesto para a direção que ela veio com o cara.

\- Isso.

\- Ah, isso. - murmurou dando mais uma tragada e deu de ombros.

\- Então? - resmunguei e ela sorriu.

\- Por que tão curioso jovem Edward?

Foi a minha vez de dar de ombros, como se não fosse nada demais. Embora fosse muita coisa, eu só não sabia o porquê.

Ouvi-a suspirar e quando a olhei, ela estava jogando o resto do cigarro no chão e pisando em cima.

\- Eu tenho que voltar.

\- Para aquele cara? - ela riu.

\- Não jovem Edward, aquele era só um cara.

\- Por que fica me chamando de jovem Edward?

\- Para me lembrar que você é só um menino.

\- Eu não sou um menino, sou um homem.

\- É claro que é, querido.

Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou a minha bochecha acariciando o lugar em seguida.

E embora eu apreciasse muito o beijo, ainda me incomodou ela me chamar de menino.

Sem pensar, eu a agarrei a prensando contra a parede e colei o meu corpo ao dela. Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta, sorri me encostando mais em seu corpo até que ela sentisse o meu pau bem entre as suas pernas.

Se possível, os seus olhos ficaram ainda maiores, sorrindo, desci as mãos pelas laterais do seu corpo seguindo para os seus quadris até chegar a sua bunda, onde dei um bom apertão e a puxei mais ainda para mim, podia sentir o calor da sua entrada em meu pau, mesmo através das roupas, ela suspirou e inclinei a minha cabeça deixando os meus lábios bem próximos aos dela.

\- Eu não sou um menino, Bella e aposto que sou melhor que qualquer cara que você catar por aí. - ela arfou e senti as suas mãos em meus ombros apertando forte.

Queria muito beijá-la, mas me contive, ao invés, levei a boca a sua garganta e lambi a sua pele antes de chupar o local.

Quando me afastei ela me olhava ofegante.

Comecei a me afastar, mas foi ela que me puxou de volta, me abraçando pelos ombros e enganchando sua perna em meus quadris.

\- Quantos anos tem, jovem Edward? - dei um pequeno sorriso.

\- O suficiente para saber fazer uma mulher se sentir bem.

\- Hmmm presunçoso, mas não foi o que perguntei. Se quer me fuder, vai ser pelas minhas regras, então de novo, quantos anos tem?

\- 18. - resmunguei e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- E ainda não está na Faculdade por quê?

Rolei os olhos.

\- Eu fiquei doente quando criança e perdi um ano, então comecei depois do resto das crianças, estou no último ano.

\- Hmmm, pelo menos não é de menor.

\- Isso quer dizer que posso te fuder? - sorri e ela riu.

\- Talvez, vai depender de você.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu não sei se gosto das suas atitudes.

\- Hein?

\- Seu pai é bem claro quando se trata das suas indiscrições.

Afastei-me dela bruscamente quase a derrubando.

\- Que porra é essa? Meu pai te mandou? - ela riu e ajeitou seu vestido.

\- Claro Edward, o seu pai o Advogado conservador me pediu para fuder seu filho adolescente e rebelde.

Bufando enfiei as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Então o que importa o que eu faço?

\- Importa pra mim.

\- Você me deixa confuso. - ela sorriu levemente e se aproximou passando os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

\- Todas as mulheres são confusas, jovem Edward.

Tentei me afastar dela, já cansado dessa porra de jovem Edward, mas a sua mão em meu rosto me parou.

\- Você é um homem muito bonito sabia.

\- Você também é bonita. Uh pra sua idade.

Ela riu e quis me chutar por dizer isso.

\- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?

\- Sei lá. Uns 30?

\- Tenho 33.

\- Cacete.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e senti o meu rosto corar.

\- Desculpe, eu...

\- Sou velha Edward. Poderia ser sua mãe.

\- Eu vejo mais como uma tia gostosa. - ela sorriu e se inclinou na minha direção.

Fechei os olhos esperando finalmente um beijo, mas só ganhei um na bochecha.

\- Obrigada pelo cigarro.

Sussurrou contra a minha pele e se foi.

Fiquei ainda parado um pouco chocado com ela, a situação e mais ainda chocado com os meus sentimentos por ela.

Eu a queria.

E tinha certeza que não seria tão fácil tê-la.

•••

Ao voltar para a festa, procurei-a por toda parte, mas imagino que ela já tinha ido. Eu acabei vendo o cara com quem ela estava. Ele era bartender e estava flertando com as senhoras, como se não tivesse acabado de transar com a mulher mais bonita do lugar.

Babaca.

\- Ah aí está você. - minha mãe se aproximou de mim passando o braço pelo meu.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só queria passar um tempo com meu menino. - grunhi.

\- Não sou menino. Sou homem mãe. - ela riu e me deu aquele olhar condescendente.

\- É claro que é, amor.

AFF.

Rolei os olhos, mas deixei ela me exibir por aí, me apresentando as suas amigas e colegas do meu pai.

E claro, a algumas das filhas chatas e mimadas com quem ela esperava que eu me cassasse um dia.

Mas enquanto eu sorria e era educado, claro, mostrava o piercing para assustar algumas das velhas chatas, minha mente estava o tempo todo em Bella.

E eu não conseguia decidir o que fazer sobre aquilo.

•••

Ri enquanto Jasper contava sobre a sua nova ficante, uma baixinha bem brava, que deu um pau em Jéssica quando ela tentou se esfregar nele.

\- Por isso que ela faltou?

Eu não via a menina há quase uma semana e honestamente, nem senti falta.

O que não posso dizer o mesmo de Lauren, que me seguia como um cão por toda parte. Eu gostava de fuder com ela, claro, mas se ela viesse com papo de namorados de novo, eu ia ter que arrumar outro pedaço de rabo pra fuder.

Ofensivo?

Um pouco.

Mas quem quer uma namorada que já deu pra metade da Escola?

Joguei o skate no chão, pronto para ir nele, quando vi um carro no estacionamento que me chamou a atenção.

Jasper ainda tagarelava sobre a sua nova menina, mas eu estava muito mais curioso sobre o carro.

Pulei um pouco quando o carro buzinou e vi uma mão através do vidro meio aberto me chamando.

Olhei em volta, só havia eu e Jasper no estacionamento, tínhamos ficado depois da hora por causa da detenção.

\- Quem é? - Jasper me cutucou e vi que ele tinha reparado no carro também.

\- Não sei...

Deixei Jasper sozinho e fui até o carro, olhei pelo espaço aberto do vidro e ofeguei.

\- Bella? - ela abriu mais o vidro é sorriu

\- Quer uma carona?

\- Claro.

Dei a volta no carro e já ia entrar quando Jasper gritou o meu nome.

\- Hey não íamos pro parque de skate?

Olhei para Bella e para o meu amigo e sorri.

\- Outra hora.

O ouvi xingar, mas nem liguei, estava já dentro do carro dela.

\- Se quiser ir com seu amigo, tudo bem.

\- Não, quero ir com você.

\- Bom. - ela se inclinou em minha direção e mordiscou meu queixo, me deixando excitado na hora.

Quando voltou ao seu lugar piscou pra mim e começou a dirigir.

\- Coloque o cinto. - ordenou e rolando os olhos obedeci.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Minha casa.

\- UH, tudo bem. - minha voz saiu meio esganiçada e a vi sorrir.

Ficamos em silêncio a maior parte do tempo, eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos dela.

Ela estava bonita como sempre, seus longos cabelos soltos. Usava uma camisa branca apertada e uma saia meio rodada que batia em seus joelhos, além de saltos pretos que a faziam mais sexy ainda.

Ela ao contrário de mim, não tirava os olhos da estrada, sério, olhava quase obsessivamente para frente.

Então fiquei quietinho enquanto ela dirigia.

Depois de algum tempo, ela entrou em um bairro no estilo do meu. Mais com casas mais modestas. Tipo, não simplesinhas, mas nada exagerado como as do meu bairro.

Ela parou em frente a uma bonita casa de dois andares, embora fosse bonito, o gramado da frente estava bem acabado. Cheio de mato, folhas e algum lixo.

Ela ignorou tudo e levou o carro para a garagem, ao entrarmos enquanto o portão fechava atrás de nós, ouvi-a suspirar.

\- Casa legal. - ela riu.

\- O quintal é a melhor parte.

\- Você UH... Quer que eu... - parei de falar quando ela me olhou.

\- Não, eu só quero você todo sujo e suado na minha cama.

\- OK. - guinchei como uma garotinha, mas a culpa era dela que me pegou de surpresa.

Ela saiu do carro e depois de respirar algumas vezes a segui.

Entramos na casa, mas antes que eu pudesse dar uma olhada em volta, estava contra a parede com ela colada em mim e os lábios esmagando os meus, levei um minuto para registrar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando finalmente a ficha caiu, eu a beijava com urgência.

Minhas mãos correndo por seu corpo, enquanto as dela me puxavam cada vez mais para ela, como se ela quisesse se fundir a mim.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, nos afastamos ofegantes.

Ela sorriu e se ajoelhou na minha frente, minha respiração engatou enquanto a via abrindo as minhas calças sem deixar de me olhar.

Ainda me olhando, ela empurrou as calças e cuecas para baixo, piscando, ela encarou meu pau com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ah com certeza você é um homem.

Engasguei com a risada, pois ela deu uma longa lambida em meu pau que me fez ver estrelas.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, batendo-a contra a parede, mas nem me importei com a dor, pois o que a boca dela fazia com meu pau, não era nada do que eu já senti.

E olha que eu já ganhei muitos boquetes.

Olhei para baixo respirando ofegante, enquanto ela me olhava com o meu pau inteiro na boca e acredite, eu não tinha um pau pequeno, quando ela se afastou eu quase vim, ela sorriu lambendo os lábios.

\- Boa resistência.

\- Foi por pouco. – ela riu e se levantou, terminei de tirar as calças e sapatos, Bella sorriu e agarrou o meu pau e começou a me puxar, gemi enquanto a seguia como um cachorrinho.

Mas quem poderia me culpar?

Chegamos ao seu quarto, eu imagino.

Ela me empurrou na cama e começou a abrir a sua blusa.

\- Tira a roupa.

Engolindo em seco e sem tirar os olhos dela, passei a tirar a camisa, enquanto a observava tirar as suas roupas e a cada pedaço de pele revelado, eu ficava mais e mais excitado.

Ela era muito gostosa.

Ao terminar, ela subiu em cima de mim e sentou em meu estômago.

\- Agora, me escute bem, eu quero que você me foda com força, selvagemmente, entendeu?

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, exatamente como você faz com as suas namoradinhas.

\- Eu não namoro. – falei automaticamente e ela sorriu.

\- Melhor ainda.

Olhei-a atentamente, querendo ter certeza de que era aquilo que ela queria, ao ver que ela me olhava ansiosamente, assenti.

Tudo bem, se ela queria era ser fudida, iria...

Virei-nos na cama a surpreendendo, ela ofegou quando a fiz ficar de joelhos agarrando sua bunda e esfregando o meu pau entre as suas coxas.

\- Com ou sem caminha?

\- Sem.

\- Bom, assim posso sentir melhor a sua buceta. – ela suspirou e empinou a bunda em minha direção, grunhi abrindo mais suas pernas e empurrando um dedo dentro dela, ela já estava molhada.

\- Rápido me foda!

\- Hmmm, chupar o meu pau te deixou excitada?

\- Muito.

\- Sua safada, empina mais essa bundinha pra mim. – ela suspirou me obedecendo, mal podia acreditar que ela estava sendo tão safada e submissa.

Afastei meus dedos, dando lugar ao meu pau, ela suspirou, abrindo mais as pernas, eu pincelei o meu pau em sua entrada e ela gemeu.

\- Edward…

Queria provocar mais, mas ela podia se irritar e me mandar embora, então realizei o seu desejo. Agarrando a sua bunda, abri-a bem e meti forte em sua buceta.

\- Sim… - ela gritou e gemi alto ao senti-la pulsar em volta do meu pau.

Ela já estava gozando?

Eu quase vim com o aperto da sua buceta, mas me segurei pois queria mostrar a ela que eu sabia fuder.

Respirei fundo e tentando me concentrar, voltei a fudê-la, ela arfou. Com certeza a buceta dela estava sensível depois de gozar, mas ela estava incrível.

Macia, molhada, quente e pulsando em volta do meu pau.

\- Deus… não pare…

Ela gemeu e sorri me inclinando sobre ela, meu pau indo mais fundo, fazendo ambos suspirarmos.

\- Sua buceta está tão boa agora. - mordisquei a sua orelha e sua buceta pulsou em volta do meu pau.

\- Edward... - ela grunhiu, ri me afastando e finalmente começando a fuder.

Eu estava muito excitado e sabia que não ia durar muito, então comecei a meter forte.

\- Isso… forte… - ela gemia entre metidas e grunhi indo mais rápido.

Eu estava tão perto. Mas não queria gozar antes dela.

Encarei o meu pau todo melado entrando e saindo da sua buceta dela e gemi. Encarei a sua bunda balançando para tentar agüentar mais um pouco e comecei a encarar o seu cuzinho.

Cara, sempre quis comer um.

Engolindo em seco e sabendo que podia apanhar, mas muito excitado pra me importar, molhei o meu dedo e coloquei em seu buraquinho. Ela arfou e empinou mais a bunda. Gemendo empurrei um pouco mais, sem deixar de fudê-la e quando empurrei o meu pau bem fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que meu dedo deslizou mais dentro dela, ela gozou.

Gritei vindo imediatamente, seu forte orgasmo puxando o meu.

Caí sobre ela ofegante e podia ouvi-la respirando com força.

\- Tô pesado… - comecei, mas ela negou.

\- Não, fique bem aí onde está... - mandou e sorri a abraçando.

Em seguida sem tirar o meu pau de dentro dela, nos virei de ladinho, ela suspirou e ficou em silêncio.

Queria ver o seu rosto. Saber o que ela estava pensando e o que viria a seguir, foi com esses pensamentos que adormeci.

Abri os olhos de repente, olhei em volta um pouco confuso, dei mais uma olhada no quarto ainda confuso, até me lembrar que eu estava na casa de Bella.

Olhei para o lado e ela não estava. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, me levantei enrolando o lençol em volta dos meus quadris e fui à busca dela.

Caminhei pelo corredor finalmente dando uma boa olhada na casa, era realmente bonita. Com móveis escuros e confortáveis, quadros por toda a parte, era aconchegante.

Desci para a sala, mas também não havia nenhum sinal dela, dei uma rápida olhada em outros cômodos e nada. Já estava começando a pensar que imaginei tudo. Ou que ela me usou e me abandonou ali. Aquela casa poderia nem ser dela.

Já estava me preparando para voltar ao quarto, pegar as minhas roupas e cair fora, quando vi um movimento atrás da casa, através de uma janela.

Segui naquela direção e vi Bella sentada em um sofá velho na varanda atrás da casa, ela fumava um cigarro e usava uma camisa de homem.

Era grande e ia até assuas coxas, abri a porta de tela, e me aproximei dela, vi que ela olhava o quintal, que conseguia ser pior do que o da frente.

Tomei um lugar ao seu lado, mas ela não me olhou, observei-a mais de perto e vi seus olhos vermelhos e os rastros de lágrimas em suas bochechas.

\- Bella? - ela finalmente me olhou e suspirei tocando o seu rosto e secando as lágrimas.

\- Sim?

**\- Eu te chateei?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

\- Eu te chateei? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Claro que... – começou, mas nem a deixei falar já começando a me explicar.

\- É porque eu dormi e não fiquei te abraçando, porque se foi isso, a culpa é sua que me esgotou.

Ela acabou por rir e se inclinou em minha direção, escovou os seus lábios contra os meus delicadamente.

Só um leve roçar, mas foi o suficiente para eu ficar querendo muito mais, infelizmente ela se afastou e se recostou no sofá, dando mais uma tragada no cigarro.

Achei que ela não iria mais falar nada e já ia subir quando ela esticou o cigarro para mim, o peguei ansiosamente dando uma tragada e devolvi para ela.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos até o cigarro acabar. Vi ao lado dela uma pequena mesinha com um cinzeiro em cima, onde ela descartou o cigarro.

Sem que eu esperasse, ela veio para cima de mim montando em meu colo, arregalei os olhos um pouco surpreso. Mas não durou muito tempo, pois ela começou a abrir a camisa que usava e a visão dos seus peitos nus me excitou rapidamente.

Ela rebolou em cima do meu pau semi-duro e gemi jogando a cabeça para trás. Imediatamente os seus lábios estavam na minha garganta, chupando e lambendo a minha pele.

\- Tem algo de baixo desse lençol? - ela falou dando uma mordidinha em minha garganta, em seguida e gemi.

\- Não.

\- Bom... - sussurrou e rapidamente desfez o no que tinha feito, me deixando completamente nu no seu quintal dos fundos.

Mas pouco me importei, pois em seguida ela estava esfregando o meu pau em sua buceta muito molhada.

Desci as minhas mãos até a sua bunda onde dei um bom apertão, ato que a fez gemer baixinho e com facilidade, ela me levou para dentro dela, ambos suspiramos com o ato.

Imediatamente a sua boca colou na minha enquanto ela se movia em cima de mim, primeiro lentamente, subindo e descendo, deixando meu pau sair quase totalmente da sua buceta, só para se sentar nele com força, o levando profundamente.

Era uma tortura.

Uma muito boa.

Mas sabendo que eu não agüentaria muito tempo, agarrei os seus quadris e passei a controlar a foda.

Ela afastou a boca da minha, jogando a cabeça para trás, gemi com a visão dos seus peitos pulando enquanto eu a fudia.

\- Mais forte... – ela gemeu agarrando os meus ombros. Sem me conter, me inclinei colocando a boca no seu peito e puxando o mamilo com os dentes.

\- Porra...

Sorri e passei para o outro seio mordicando o mamilo e o chupando em seguida.

\- Deus... – suas unhas cravaram em meus ombros e apertei a sua bunda com força enquanto ia mais rápido, mais fundo, mais forte.

\- Você é tão gostosa. – gemi metendo mais rápido, sua buceta já estava se contraindo em volta do meu pau.

Cada vez mais próxima do orgasmo, ela se agarrava a mim como se sua vida dependesse disso.

A minha também parecia depender, pois a cada investida parecia que eu precisava de mais, de me enterrar tão profundamente dentro dela, que ela nunca mais se esqueceria de mim.

Dessa vez não demorou muito para virmos, entre beijos, gritos e toques, gozamos juntos.

Seu corpo caiu contra o meu, sua cabeça enterrada em minha garganta enquanto ambos respirávamos com dificuldade.

Sorrindo, comecei a abraçá-la, mas ela se afastou antes que eu tivesse a chance.

Ficando de pé, ela passou a abotoar a camisa que vestia antes, me ignorando completamente.

Assim que ela estava descente, bem, tão decente quanto se pode estar, só usando uma camisa masculina, ela acendeu outro cigarro e ficou de costas pra mim enquanto fumava.

Sem saber muito bem o que fazer, me levantei amarrando o lençol de volta, precisava de um banho.

Abri a boca para perguntar se eu podia usar o seu chuveiro, mas ela me cortou, se virando de repente.

\- Você precisa de carona pra casa?

Encolhi-me um pouco com o seu tom.

Imagino que aquilo fosse um não para o chuveiro, ou para qualquer coisa que envolvesse passar um tempo a mais na sua casa.

\- Ok, vou uh... me vestir. – murmurei ainda um pouco chocado com a sua mudança brusca.

Ela assentiu ficando de costas de novo, então era isso.

Fui usado para sexo.

Interessante.

Muito legal também.

Contudo mais interessante, como era irônico.

Todavia pensaria naquilo mais tarde, era melhor eu dar o fora dali o quanto antes.

[•••]

Assim que cheguei ao meu quarto, me joguei na cama. Estava exausto, a mulher havia me esgotado.

Eu já havia deixado garotas naquele estado, mas nenhuma, nunca me deixou assim.

Sorri amplamente colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, foi à melhor. Não! A melhor das melhores fodas da minha vida.

Queria vê-la de novo, mas duvidava muito que acontecesse... ainda mais depois de ela ter praticamente me expulsado da casa dela.

Usou o meu pau e me chutou, sim, eu podia ver a ironia ali, afinal era exatamente o que eu fazia. E mesmo assim, eu não me importei nem um pouco, só queria mais uma vez.

Nunca havia me sentindo assim. Estar com ela era… porra, era bom. Era incrível.

Embora Bella fosse meio misteriosa, pois dava pra ver que ela tinha muitos segredos. E infelizmente ela não estava a fim de me contar nenhum, mas eu tava de boa. Enquanto ela continuasse me usando pra fuder, por mim ia estar bom.

Sim, porque eu já havia percebido, ela só estava me usando, assim como ela usou o cara na outra noite.

Ela estava usando sexo pra poder se esquecer, talvez até como forma de escape.

Bem, quem era eu para julgar quando eu fazia o mesmo, claro que os meus motivos para irritar meu pai não eram diferentes. Com certeza, menos dramáticos do que os dela.

O velho me irritava, mas não me fazia chorar como ela naquela vez.

Na verdade, fosse o que fosse que a incomodava, parecia ser foda, pois nunca vi ninguém chorar daquele jeito.

Ah, que seja.

Como ela havia deixado bem claro, não era da minha conta.

Bella não era da minha conta.

Era até melhor eu tentar esquecê-la, pois era óbvio que não iria rolar de novo.

Meu celular tocou e me sentei, ficando satisfeito com a distração.

Abri o _Whats,_ e sorri, mensagem de Emmett.

**Emmett:** Vem até o parque de Skate, James conseguiu umas coisas boas.

**Edward:** Ok.

Sorrindo, vesti um casaco e pulei a janela.

Mãe me viu entrando e se eu saísse pela porta àquela hora, ela iria com certeza me barrar, daí chamaria o pai e ouviria um sermão a noite toda.

As coisas que James traziam realmente sempre eram boas, se bem que não era como se eu as usasse. Uma vez foi o suficiente.

De qualquer forma, eu preferia buceta à maconha. Aquela merda nunca era legal.

Embora os caras gostassem, era sempre divertido assisti-los perdendo a mente, enquanto eu brincava com algumas das meninas.

Assim que estava na rua, acendi um cigarro, colocando uma das mãos no bolso passei a caminhar, infelizmente me esqueci do meu skate, então chegar até lá demorou um pouco mais do que o normal.

Quando alcancei ao parque, vi os caras reunidos, eles já estavam bem doidões assim como as meninas. Rindo, me recostei na grade, enquanto terminava o meu cigarro.

Pelas risadas eles já estavam bem altos, ainda os ignorando, peguei o meu celular, em seguida gemi.

Eu nem tinha o número dela.

Com certeza eu nunca mais a veria.

Bom, claro que eu a veria, ela era a secretaria do pai, em algum momento na vida eu iria esbarrar com ela novamente, mas seria sempre com meu pai ou outra pessoa por perto, com certeza nunca mais estaríamos como hoje.

E hoje havia sido tão bom.

Fudidamente bom.

Ri me lembrando, eu estava tão perdido nas memórias que nem percebi o som da sirene, em seguida a Polícia invadindo o parque de skate.

Merda, uma batida.

O caos se instalou rapidamente, quando todos começaram a correr e antes que eu tivesse tempo para reagir, fui agarrado e arrastado para uma viatura sendo debruçado sobre o capô enquanto era revistado.

\- Hey calma aí, cara.

\- Quieto delinqüente, você tem o direito de permanecer calado e tudo o que disser pode e será usado contra você no tribunal. – ele começou a declarar e grunhi enquanto era algemado e empurrado para dentro da viatura.

Filho da puta, eu nem estava usando aquela merda e acabou assim.

[...]

Abri os olhos na manhã seguinte com um grunhido, o barulho de metal me acordando assim como aos meus outros colegas de cela, me encolhi todo, sentindo dor em todas as partes, dormir sentado era uma merda.

\- Cullen, pode sair. – olhei para o Policial e assenti enquanto me levantava.

Meu pai, ele ia ouvir poucas e boas, como ele pode me deixar passar a noite ali. Às vezes ele era um filho da puta.

Todos os pais dos meus amigos vieram na noite passada, mas o meu, pior um advogado, me mandou passar a noite e não incomodá-lo até a manhã seguinte.

Às vezes eu realmente odiava o meu pai.

Saí da cela seguindo o oficial, assim que fui para fora parei abruptadamente ao ver o meu pai e atrás dele ela.

Por que ele a trouxe?

Movi-me desconfortável sem saber para onde olhar, ela estava linda como sempre, séria e parecendo... merda, decepcionada.

Comigo, porra.

-Podemos ir oficial?

\- Sim, o rapaz já está liberado.

\- Ótimo, vamos. – pai saiu sem me dirigir à palavra, como se eu ligasse.

Eu só me importava com a mulher que me encarava como se eu fosse a pior escoria da terra.

Merda, merda, merda!

\- Uh, eu...

\- Não precisa explicar, vamos. – ela murmurou já saindo e gemi correndo atrás dela.

Quando chegamos à rua, pai não estava à vista e Bella ainda andava.

\- Meu pai...

\- Ele foi embora, tinha uma reunião.

\- Então...

\- Ele me incumbiu de levá-lo para casa. – ela fazia sinal para um táxi, mas sem muito sucesso.

\- Por quê? Eu não sou criança. – ela bufou, enquanto ainda tentava chamar um táxi. – O que significa isso? – grunhi e ela finalmente se virou para mim parecendo mais chateada que antes.

\- Você pode não ser criança, mas age como uma.

\- O quê? Eu não... – me calei quando ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Olha Edward, eu não me importo em como vive sua vida, ela é sua, mas você quer mesmo ser esse tipo de pessoa?

\- Que tipo de pessoa?

\- Um drogado, porra. – pisquei um pouco surpreso com sua boca suja.

Tipo, eu sabia que ela tinha uma boca suja, mas achava que era mais pro quarto, na verdade, nunca a vi tão irritada.

\- Eu não sou um drogado, caramba. Eu nem estava usando.

\- Grande coisa, você ainda estava com eles.

\- E isso me faz culpado?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Quer saber? Vá pra casa sozinho. Você não é criança, afinal. – grunhiu enquanto se afastava.

Gemendo puxei o meu cabelo em frustração e corri atrás dela, alcancei-a antes que ela chegasse ao metrô e agarrei o seu braço.

\- Espera.

\- O quê?

\- Por que está tão brava? Eu que passei a noite na cadeia, eu devia estar bravo. Meu pai nem ligou por eu estar preso, caramba.

\- E por que ele ligaria? Você só causa problema.

\- Você tá do lado dele?

\- E eu devia estar do seu? Ainda mais depois de você fazer isso.

\- Eu já disse que não fiz nada.

\- Edward um crime é cometido e você estava na cena do crime, ninguém vai acreditar que você seja inocente ou culpado.

\- Mesmo eu sendo inocente?

\- Mesmo assim. Aos olhos do mundo você é o culpado.

-Isso não é justo.

\- O mundo não é justo Edward, o mundo é uma merda e você fazendo as escolhas erradas não ajuda. – grunhiu e se afastou de mim indo para o metrô.

Pensei em segui-la, mas não estava no clima.

Eu estava cansado, irritado e porra, envergonhado.

Como ela podia dizer aquilo, caramba?

E como o meu pai podia me deixar assim, a noite toda?

Porra!

Estava tão... irritado com todo mundo.

Queria só... sumir.

Acenei para um táxi e diferente dela, consegui um logo, assim que entrei, ele perguntou pra onde ir, hesitei.

Devia ir pra qualquer lugar.

Ligar pra os caras e só ficar de bobeira, mas mais uma vez hesitei.

Ela ia se encrencar por minha causa.

\- Casa. – resmunguei falando o endereço em seguida.

[...]

Ouvi a batida na porta e virei para o outro lado colocando o travesseiro na cabeça.

O suspiro dela só me fez mais irritado e me encolhi mais na cama para longe da porta, senti a cama afundar ao meu lado, mas ainda continuei em silêncio. Ela deu outro suspiro em seguida tocando o meu ombro, me encolhi para mais longe dela, quase caindo da cama.

\- Edward, por favor, sabe que ele não fez por mal.

Por mal.

Ele me abandonou na cadeia, caramba.

E eu nem tinha feito nada.

\- Ele só quer o seu bem. Seu pai te ama.

Claro, claro.

Ela soltou outro longo suspiro e ao ver que eu não estava reagindo se foi.

Assim que ouvi a porta se fechar, vir-me-ei tirando o travesseiro do rosto.

\- Que merda!

Sei que vou soar muito adolescente rebelde aqui, mas sério, odeio todo mundo.

Meu pai, minha mãe, meus amigos idiotas e Bella..

Ok Bella não, só um pouquinho.

Argh, isso foi muito adolescente.

Levantei-me calçando os sapatos, havia ficado aqui a tarde toda, agora eu precisava sair daquele lugar.

Ficar longe de tudo.

Saí do quarto olhando para todos os lados em busca de alguém. Satisfeito passei a descer as escadas rapidamente, já estava quase na porta quando a mesma se abriu e gemi ao dar de cara com o pai.

\- Ah, está em casa?

\- Onde mais eu estaria? – resmunguei enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

Ele suspirou e se afastou um pouco da porta, o meu coração quase parou ao ver que ele estava abrindo espaço para Bella entrar.

O que ela fazia ali?

\- Ela veio pegar uns documentos Edward, não seja grosseiro.

Eu falei em voz alta?

Merda!

Bella me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e olhei para o chão, pai suspirou me ignorando, como sempre, nem ligava mais.

\- Venha Srta. Swan,

Os dois me ignoraram indo em direção ao escritório.

Grunhi chutando uma poltrona próxima e fui para fora.

Assim que saí, já queria voltar, mas não podia.

O que eu diria?

Ela me considerava um _crianção._

Bella idiota, pai idiota, vida idiota.

Ok, muito adolescente rebelde agora.

Saí pra rua, mas parei ao lado do portão acendendo um cigarro.

Será que ela ficaria para o jantar?

Eu deveria voltar?

Antes que eu decidisse, a vi saindo da casa e ao me alcançar, ela olhou para o cigarro e lhe entreguei, ela suspirou e pegou dando uma longa tragada, em seguida jogou no chão pisando nele.

\- Hey!

\- Vamos, eu quero transar.

\- O – o quê?

Aquilo era serio?

Ela já estava há alguns passos na frente, quando se virou e me viu parado no mesmo lugar, com certeza com a boca aberta.

\- Você não vem?

\- SIM! Vou sim. – saí correndo atrás dela.

**Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali, mas não iria perder aquela oportunidade.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Agarrei os seus quadris empurrando o meu pau profundamente dentro dela, ela gemeu rebolando a sua bunda perfeita e sem me conter dei um tapa, ela gemeu mais alto.

\- Isso, mais forte.

\- Caramba, que buceta apertada.

\- Deus, sim... – ela gemeu enquanto eu empurrava mais forte, mais fundo.

Deslizei as minhas mãos por suas costas, indo até o seu peito, seu grito foi alto quando os agarrei beliscando os mamilos, em seguida os puxando.

\- Oh sim, sim...

\- Foda-se... – sua buceta pareceu mais apertada a cada beliscão em seus biquinhos.

Inclinei-me sobre ela, o meu peito pressionando contra as suas costas, parecia ir mais fundo, ambos gememos, encostei a boca em sua garganta chupando forte, ela gritou, o seu corpo estremecendo sobre o meu enquanto gozava, a sua buceta pulsando e ordenhando o meu pau.

Vim em seguida gozando forte dentro dela.

Caí para o lado ofegante e ela continuou debruçada na cama ofegando baixinho.

\- Isso foi bom. – sussurrou e sorri.

\- Muito bom.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e hesitei, será que devia ir embora como da outra vez?

Ou eu poderia ficar mais um pouco?

Podíamos repetir, se eu ficasse.

Podíamos...

\- Me desculpe.

\- Huh? – parei de viajar e a olhei. – Como?

\- Sobre mais cedo, por ter surtado com você.

\- Ah, isso. – ela cruzou os braços apoiando o queixo nele enquanto me olhava mais atentamente.

\- Sim, isso. Eu não tinha, eu não tenho o direito de te julgar, as suas decisões, são suas, mesmo que eu não goste delas.

Suspirei.

Merda. Como eu poderia ficar bravo com ela quando ela dizia algo assim.

Quando eu sabia que ela estava certa e eu era um idiota o tempo todo.

\- Eu não uso drogas. – falei baixinho e ela sorriu.

\- Eu sei. Você é um bom rapaz, não tem os melhores amigos, mas sei que é um bom garoto. – suspirei.

\- Às vezes eu só quero relaxar, meus amigos são meio idiotas, mas me ajudam a esquecer os problemas.

\- Mas nenhum deles estava lá por você. – abri a boca, em seguida fechei.

Queria negar, brigar até, mas ela tinha razão.

Eles não estavam. E sei que se fosse ao contrário, eu não estaria lá pra eles também. Uh, acho que não éramos tão amigos assim, afinal.

\- Sou um idiota, né?

\- Um pouquinho. Mas sei que vai melhorar.

\- Vou? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e ela riu.

\- Sim. Pois eu vou te incutir juízo e te pôr na linha.

\- Como? – ela se ergueu um pouco e levou a sua mão ao meu pau semi-duro.

\- Primeiro com a minha mão e se você for um bom menino, com a minha boca.

Céus...

\- Eu vou ser bom. - me apressei em dizer e ela riu enquanto se inclinava e beijava a ponta do meu pau.

\- Bom garoto. - murmurou antes de me levar mais em sua boca e gemi vergonhosamente alto.

Sem tirar a mão, ela bombeou o meu pau lentamente dando alguns apertões ocasionais.

Sua boca quente e molhada continuava provocando a ponta com beijos e chupadas.

Grunhi agarrando os meus cabelos, eu estava perto.

A visão dela me chupando era muito sexy.

Bella olhou pra mim e me levou mais em sua boca, puta merda. Se antes eu estava próximo agora eu tava era perdido.

E quando o meu pau bateu no fundo da sua garganta, senti-a agarrando as minhas bolas, eu vim extremamente rápido em sua boca, nem eu e nem ela nos importamos.

Só rimos, eu extremamente satisfeito, assim como ela, que parecia muito presunçosa.

Jesus...

Essa mulher…

Ainda sorrindo, ela se deitou na cama se espreguiçando, esticando todo o seu corpo como uma gata.

Muito sexy.

Desviei os olhos do seu corpo e olhei para a parede, acho que pela primeira vez olhei em volta.

Seu quarto era meio vazio.

Nada de fotos, ou enfeites. Minha mãe tinha tanta tralha no quarto dela, que era ridículo. Mas Bella era diferente.

Olhei mais uma vez pra ela e suspirei. Era agora que ela me mandaria embora. Mas eu não queria ir. Quero ficar. Ficar com ela.

Ela me olhou de repente, me pegando a encarando, algo em minha expressão a fez franzir o rosto. Ela não parecia feliz.

Mas assim que ela abriu a boca pra me mandar embora, eu fui mais rápido. Não ia deixar ela me afastar.

-Está com fome? - falei já me levantando.

\- Fome?

Achei a minha cueca e a vesti já saindo do quarto enquanto murmurava.

-Estou faminto. O que acha de pedirmos algo?

Ouvi sua agitação logo atrás de mim e sorri.

Não me mande embora.

Murmurei para mim mesmo. "_Deixe-me ficar... Ficar com você."_

Quando ela me alcançou, eu tinha acabado de entrar na cozinha.

-Edward…

\- Ou você pode cozinhar pra mim. - falei me virando pra ela.

Ela estava ofegante um pouco corada e usando a minha camisa, muito sexy.

-Você quer que eu cozinhe? - falou ansiosamente e a olhei mais uma vez.

Só que agora percebi que ela olhava pra cozinha como… como se visse algo lá.

Algo doloroso.

Corri até ela e peguei o seu rosto.

-Que tal uma pizza? - ela piscou me olhando e foi como se acordasse de um pesadelo.

\- Pizza?

\- Ou prefere comida chinesa? Qualquer uma serve pra mim.

Ela me olhou mais uma vez e uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha.

-Bella, qual o problema?

\- Vo...você tem que ir embora. - ela fechou os olhos pra me olhar e grunhi me afastando dela.

\- Por quê? Eu só quero comer com você.

\- Não preciso comer com você. - ela resmungou evitando me olhar e explodi.

Não foi o meu melhor momento, mas ela me frustrava muito, às vezes.

-Não! Só precisa de mim pra fuder?

Isso a fez me olhar e não gostei do que vi. Ali estava aquela versão dela fria e indiferente. A Secretaria Swan que só me via como um garotinho.

O garotinho inconseqüente que gostava de irritar o pai.

Merda!

-Sim Edward. Eu não preciso de um amigo, muito menos de um namorado. Eu quero um pau.

\- Isso é tudo o que eu sou?

\- Sim. - ela nem hesitou.

E aquilo doeu.

Doeu pra porra.

Mais do que quando peguei o meu pai com a última secretária.

-Ok. O pau aqui vai embora e te deixar em paz. Mas não se preocupe se quer um pau pega o meu pai na próxima.

Resmunguei passando por ela.

Fui direto pro seu quarto.

Vesti as minhas roupas com brusquidão e saí.

Estava sem a minha camiseta, mas que se fudesse, eu não ia pedir a ela.

Fiquei só com o meu casaco mesmo. Já na rua, respirei o ar frio com força e raiva.

Eu queria berrar e quebrar algo. Sabia que era muito adolescente rebelde, mas estava me sentindo tão… rejeitado.

Dei uma última olhada pra sua casa e grunhi. Era melhor assim, parar por aqui.

Sabia que foram poucos encontros, mas eu já estava a caminho de me apaixonar por ela.

**Rapidamente me afastei da casa só querendo o máximo de distância entre ela e eu...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

Emmett continuou tagarelando sobre a sua última conquista enquanto a atual estava em seu colo.

Sim, isso mesmo.

Nem eu nem Jasper conseguíamos entender como acabou assim.

-Às vezes me preocupo com a sanidade mental dessas meninas.

\- Você não é o único. - murmurei antes de tomar um gole da minha cerveja.

Sabe, velhos hábitos voltam muito rápido. Na verdade, foi bem fácil fingir que o meu tempo com ela foi como um sonho.

Muito irreal e fantasioso.

Uma lembrança distante.

Um sonho bom.

-E aquela garota? - Jasper falou de repente me pegando de surpresa.

\- Uh… Qual? São tantas. - resmunguei evitando os seus olhos e ele bufou uma risada.

\- Você é muito fácil de ler, Cullen. - grunhi bebendo a minha cerveja.

\- Foi uma perda de tempo.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Claro que tenho. Ela é doida e não sabe o que quer.

\- Assim como você...

\- Eu? Que merda tá falando?

Ele endoidou de vez.

Jasper riu dando um gole em sua cerveja.

-Edward, eu sei que você é um cara legal, só tá aqui pra irritar o seu velho. Mas devia mesmo era estar estudando. Sendo alguém na vida, pois mais tarde vai se arrepender.

Fiz uma careta.

-Nada a ver cara.

\- Olha, não quero te dar sermão, longe de mim, contudo ficar aqui com esses perdedores e essas meninas vazias nunca vai te levar a lugar algum.

\- E quanto a você? - resmunguei não querendo admitir que ele estivesse certo.

Eu sabia que aquele não era o meu lugar, mas era o único lugar que eu tinha pra ir.

-Cara eu tenho 20 e não tenho merda alguma, tenho pai rico, claro, mas não consegui nada por mim mesmo.

\- Sinto muito, cara. - ele deu de ombros.

\- Tô de boa. Mas não estraga a sua vida pelos outros, não deixa o seu pai ou até essa menina guiarem as suas decisões. Se quiser ser alguém na vida vá por você e não pelos outros.

\- E olha que você não queria dar sermão. - ele riu sem graça.

\- Tô um pouco melancólico.

\- O que houve?

\- Uh sabe aquela garota legal que conheci?

\- Alice, certo?

\- Isso. Eu realmente gosto dela.

\- Que bom. Estão juntos ainda, não é?

\- Sim, sim, claro. É só… ela me levou pra conhecer os seus amigos e todos estão fazendo coisas, sabe... Estudando ou trabalhando, e, quando me perguntaram o que eu fazia eu me vi em uma perda de palavras.

Assenti entendendo.

Se me perguntassem agora o que eu faço, eu teria vergonha de dizer também.

Suspirei e percebi que Jasper também, nós olhamos e rimos.

-Sabe, mesmo na sua idade você poderia trabalhar ou até voltar a estudar.

\- Seria assim tão fácil?

\- Porque não? Basta querer.

Ele assentiu pensativo.

Voltamos a beber cada um preso em seus pensamentos e imagino, que como eu, tentando resolver o que queira da vida.

Se rebelar ou ser uma pessoa melhor?

Por ela?

Por mim mesmo?

Por nós...

Levantei-me e Jasper ficou me olhando

-Vai atrás dela?

\- Não.

\- Vai pra casa?

\- Também não.

\- Vai aonde então?

Sorri e dei de ombros.

-Encontrar um novo modo de me rebelar.

Ele riu.

-Boa sorte, amigo.

\- Pra você também. - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e ri. - Boa sorte em ser digno para a sua Alice.

Ele suspirou se levantando, então deu um último gole em sua cerveja.

-Ok. Posso fazer isso.

Ele saiu em disparada pela porta e sorri já o seguindo, quando de repente o meu pulso foi agarrado.

-Caras, aonde vão?

Emmett parecia confuso, assim como a maioria do pessoal na mesa, me desvencilhei dele.

-Crescer.

Ele bufou.

-Que seja! Mais uma rodada para todos. - gritou e ri enquanto saia em meio à bagunça que um dia eu chamei de amigos.

Amigos...

No fundo, nenhum deles me conhecia.

Assim como eu não os conhecia.

Éramos companheiros de bebidas, de farras, mas nunca passou disso. E nem iria passar.

Eu nunca teria algo em comum com aqueles caras e nem eles comigo.

A me ver na rua, respirei o ar frio da noite e sorri.

Eu já me sentia mais leve. Mais decidido, mais focado.

Eu já sabia o que queria e o que deveria fazer.

Eu ainda ia me rebelar, mas de um modo mais inteligente.

[...]

As próximas semanas foram meio complicadas. Correr atrás do prejuízo não foi fácil, entretanto ao contrário do que eu imaginava, os meus professores eram bem legais.

Ao chegar até eles pedindo ajuda, eles realmente me ajudaram. Lições de casa, trabalhos extras, segundas chamada em provas, se eu me esforçasse iria conseguir terminar o colegial.

Até me inscrever em algumas Faculdades boas. Não as melhores, mas as que eu merecia, pois demorei muito para acordar.

Sei que com o dinheiro do pai, poderia entrar onde quisesse, mas não queria nada dele. Queria provar que poderia conseguir algo, que tinha capacidade, talvez que fosse merecedor.

Enfim, todo aquele trabalho e estudo continuou, mesmo mantendo a minha reputação de rebelde.

Afinal, eu passava horas na biblioteca e às vezes a noite na casa de Jasper.

Enquanto eu estudava feito um louco, pai achava que eu estava na farra.

Jasper também foi de grande ajuda. Ele estava tomando jeito, também. Então ambos nós ajudávamos.

Ele estava correndo atrás do seu próprio prejuízo. Felizmente a namorada dele era muito apoiadora e divertida.

Terminei um trabalho verdadeiramente longo de literatura, me espreguicei olhando em volta e a biblioteca estava realmente vazia.

Hora de ir.

Infelizmente não podia ficar no Jasper hoje e não queria ir pra casa, então com a mochila nas costas peguei o meu skate e fui andar sem rumo.

Ainda era dez e meia, se chegasse a minha casa agora ia ter que escutar um dobrado.

Então só andei de skate.

Já fazia uma meia hora que estava pra lá e pra cá quando vi alguém familiar.

-Bella? - a palavra saiu da minha boca sem que eu percebesse e isso chamou a sua atenção.

Ela parou de andar enquanto me encarava.

Só fazia menos de um mês, mas pareciam anos, pareciam horas que a vi pela derradeira vez.

Ela ainda estava bonita pra porra, mas ao mesmo tempo inalcançável. Não, ela estava bem mais alcançável dessa vez. Eu era diferente agora, talvez ela também?

-Edward, oi. Uh… - ela olhou em volta se abraçando, reparei que usava roupas bem casuais. - O... O que faz por aqui?

\- Só andando e você?

\- Ah certo. Tô bem longe de casa, né?

\- Bem longe. - murmurei meio desconcertado.

Ela pareceu tão perdida quanto eu.

\- Então, moro aqui agora.

\- Certo.

\- Pois é...

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, evitando tanto falar, ou mesmo nos olhar.

Com certeza ainda remoendo como as coisas terminaram.

\- Então o que faz por aqui? - ela perguntou mais uma vez e a palavra ficou na ponta da língua.

Estudando.

Tentando salvar o meu futuro.

Mas percebi que ainda estava com raiva.

Que ainda gostava dela, e muito...

Que a amava.

-Não é da sua conta. - resmungo e a vejo assentir se abraçando mais, merda.

Machuquei-a...

Mas não me importava.

Não deveria me importa. Caralho, claro que me importava.

-Eu… - comecei as desculpas na ponta da língua, mas ela me interrompeu.

\- Você está certo. Não é da minha conta, mas ainda assim eu me preocupo com você. - estreito os olhos pra ela.

\- Você não parecia muito preocupada quando me mandou embora aquela noite.

\- Eu sei. Eu… eu tenho problemas, Edward.

Eu percebi. Mas nem tentou falar comigo. Nem tentou me deixar entrar.

-Eu nunca me importei com isso. - falei por fim.

\- Eu sei. Eu sei. Por isso sou a maior idiota do mundo. Mas eu não sei se faço bem pra você, Edward.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Olhe pra você. Por minha causa você está tomando só decisões erradas, fazendo escolhas erradas, por minha causa…

\- Você se acha demais, sabia?

\- Então não é por mim?

Suspirei. Em parte era, porém era mais. Minha necessidade de irritar o meu pai era maior.

-Olha, minhas decisões e escolhas não têm nada a ver com você. Confesso que me chateou como me tratou, não foi legal, mas ainda assim, o que faço ou deixo de fazer não tem nada a ver com você.

\- Ok. Confesso que estou aliviada e decepcionada ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por que você estaria decepcionada?

\- Sei lá, uma parte de mim queria que você precisasse de mim. Que se estivéssemos juntos seria bom pra você. Idiota né? - ela me olhou com os seus bonitos olhos escuros tão… perdida que só me fez me perder.

Eu estava completamente perdido.

-Que merda, hein?

\- Uh?

\- Sabe isso não é justo.

\- O quê?

\- Você... Não é nada justo... Mas ok. Vamos fazer isso de novo.

\- Edward…

\- Mas as coisas vão ser diferentes.

\- Como assim?

\- Nada mais de me afastar. E já vou avisando que vou passar a noite, às vezes.

Isso ia ser bom.

Mesmo se não fosse, pelo menos ia dar uma pausa para Jasper.

-Ah…

\- Então onde é a sua casa?

Ela me olhou em uma perda de palavras, mas por fim suspirou e apontou para o prédio em frente.

-O que faz na rua há essa hora? É perigoso, sabia? - falei jogando o skate no chão e passei a andar.

Ela me seguiu mostrando o caminho.

-Só andando. Não conseguia dormir.

\- Pensando em mim? – brinquei e ela bufou cruzando os braços, enquanto andava mais rápido. Só sorri enquanto a seguia.

Com certeza ela estava pensando em mim.

**Isso era bom, porque todo esse tempo eu só pensei nela...**

* * *

N/A: Olaaaa povoo pervooo

muito feliz que estão gostando da fic

E não odeiem a Bella, ela é idiota, mas não é por mal..

tem motivos, e saberão no proximo capitulo

Então vamos comentar bastante que quem sabe nao sai antes ok ;)

Antes de eu ir respondendo duas perguntinhas

Keilinha estou feliz que deu uma chance pra fic, mesmo ela estando em andamento, mas nao se preocupe eu não abandono fic ok

as vezes demoro pq tenho outros compromissos, mas nunca abandonei uma fic ate hj, fica tranquila

Vania, eu dei uma travada no humanward avisei la no grupo ok

beijos gente e fuiii


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**.**

Assim que entramos no apartamento, fiquei um pouco surpreendido. Ao contrário da antiga casa dela, ali tinha mais vida.

Os móveis ainda eram os mesmos ou só parecidos, mas ela tinha quadros de paisagens, de flores, de uma família... andei até um porta e vi um retrato que estava ao lado da sua TV e ao pegá-lo a olhei preocupado.

\- Quem são? – ela veio até mim e para a minha surpresa me abraçou por trás deitando a cabeça em minhas costas.

\- Minha família. – engoli em seco com um mau pressentimento.

\- Cadê eles agora?

\- Morreram.  
Merda.

\- Bella...

\- Podemos... podemos não falar sobre isso agora? – ela pediu me abraçando mais apertado, coloquei a minha mão sobre as suas que se entrelaçavam sobre o meu peito.

\- Mas iremos falar depois?

\- Iremos. Só... só não agora. – suspirando coloquei o porta retrato no mesmo lugar e empurrei as suas mãos de mim me virando pra ela.

Sem que ela esperasse, agarrei o seu rosto e a beijei, ela arfou um pouco surpresa, mas em seguida estava me abraçando de volta, me beijando de volta e nesse momento, só existíamos nós, os meus problemas, os dela, não existiam mais.

Não quando nos beijávamos, mas quando nos tocávamos... nada mais existia.

Quando me afastei continuei segurando o seu rosto, ela colocou as mãos sobre as minhas.

\- Eu tô tentando ser melhor. – sorri e encostei a testa na dela.

\- Eu também.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. – ela assentiu e sorriu.

\- Uh... você quer ver o meu quarto?

\- Tímida agora? – ela riu um pouco.

\- Aconteceu muita coisa...

\- Tipo o quê?

\- Tipo, eu senti a sua falta. – ri e sem que ela esperasse a peguei no colo. – Edward...

\- Quarto, sexo e depois conversa.

\- Parece um bom plano.  
Voltei a beijá-la enquanto cegamente procurava o seu quarto, ela afastou a boca da minha em algum momento para indicar o caminho, mas assim que entendi as direções, voltei a devorar os seus lábios.

Assim que entramos, joguei-a na cama, ela riu já tirando as suas roupas e não me fiz de rogado, rasguei as minhas mais rápido do que pensei ser possível e acredito que ela estava tão ansiosa quanto eu, pois assim que subi na cama, ela também já estava nua.

Subi sob o seu corpo voltando a beijá-la, ela gemeu jogando os seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Acariciei o seu corpo, sentindo-a se arrepiar com o meu toque, o meu pau se agitou com os seus gemidos que eram engolidos por meus lábios.

\- Foda-se... – afastei a boca da dela, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, ela parecia no mesmo estado.

\- Edward... por favor...

\- O quê?

\- Faça amor comigo.

\- Amor? – franzi as sobrancelhas e ela sorriu fracamente enquanto acariciava o meu rosto.

\- Sim. Amor.

\- Nada mais de foda? – ela riu e ergueu o rosto até o meu, beijando a minha bochecha, em seguida mordeu de leve a minha mandíbula.

\- Agora amor. Mais tarde definitivamente, foda. – ri voltando a beijá-la.

Sem deixar de beijar a sua boca, deslizei a minha mão por seu corpo, passeando por seu peito, estômago e quadris, levei-a até as suas pernas acariciando a sua buceta, gemi ao senti-la molhada e quente.

Ela arfou agarrando o cabelo da minha nunca, grunhi perdido no prazer. Foda-se!

Mais uma vez interrompi o ar, contudo dessa vez para beijar a sua pele, o queixo, pescoço e as clavículas dela. Ela apertava mais forte o meu cabelo da nuca a cada beijo, mordida ou lambida.

Quando cheguei aos seus lindos seios enterrei o meu rosto entre eles, saltei um pouco quando senti a sua mão em meu pau, mordi o seu peito e ela apertou o meu pau.

Puta merda.

\- Bella...

\- Você está me torturando. – senti-a esfregando o meu pau contra a sua buceta molhada e gemi.

\- Acho que é você quem está me torturando.

Ela riu e terminou de levar o meu pau para a sua entrada, empurrei os meus quadris contra os dela me enterrando profundamente dentro dela. Ela gritou cravando as unhas em minha bunda.

E sei que disse que faríamos amor, mas acabou sendo uma mistura de foda e amor, pois nossos beijos e toques eram frenéticos e necessitados, contudo ela não pareceu se importar, imagino que só queria estar conectada a mim, como eu queria estar a ela.

Meu pau saia e entrava dentro dela, rápido e forte, os meus beijos em seus seios eram urgentes, assim como as suas mãos, ainda uma na minha bunda e outra na minha nuca, apertando, puxando, me segurando cada vez mais perto dela.

Seu corpo já tremia sob o meu, seu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo e como o meu não demoraria a vir, levei a minha mão em sua entrada, esfregando o seu clitóris, ao tocá-lo, ela se perdeu, me levando junto. Seus espasmos puxando o meu orgasmo.

Em uma confusão de beijos e gemidos viemos com força.

Voltei a beijá-la e meio aérea, ela retribuiu meu beijo, sorri feliz por estar com ela novamente, esperando que dessa vez realmente fosse diferente, foi o meu último pensamento antes de adormecer em seus braços.

[...]

O som do meu celular me acordou, abri os olhos meio confuso, olhei para o chão em busca dos meus jeans, ah, ali estavam eles, ao lado de uma pequena calcinha...

Sentei-me de repente lembrando-me da noite passada, olhei em volta vendo a cama vazia, ainda assim eu sabia, eu estive com Bella.

Mas onde... Onde ela estava?

Levantei agarrando os meus jeans e os vesti, peguei o celular no bolso traseiro vendo algumas ligações perdidas da mãe, mas também já era 10h da manhã. Merda, perdi a noção do tempo.

Mandei uma mensagem para ela dizendo que estava bem e que dormi na casa de um amigo, comecei a procurar a minha camiseta, mas não a vi em lugar algum.

Ainda hesitei um minuto antes de sair do quarto, com um pouco de receio de que eu não encontraria Bella quando abrisse a porta... aquela sexy, doce, vadia...

Merda.

Hora de ser homem.

Saí do quarto e fui recebido pelo cheiro forte de bacon, panquecas e café. Ok, não esperava por essa.

Segui em direção a pequena cozinha que fazia divisão com a sala, só separados por um pequeno balcão e acabei por sorrir ao vê-la usando a minha camiseta e ao que parecia mais nada, pois podia ver a sua linda bunda espiando por baixo da camiseta, o seu cabelo escuro estava preso em um coque frouxo, sexy. Ela cantarolava alguma melodia feliz enquanto balançava os quadris distraidamente.

Parei na entrada e sorri com a visão.

Era tão domestico e de algum modo eu podia olhar pra ela assim para sempre. Uh, eu parecia um maricas, mas nem ligava, eu gostava de parecer assim com ela.

\- Essa é uma bonita visão. – ela parou de rebolar e se virou para mim, deu um sorriso tímido, isso me fez sorrir e ir até ela a abraçando, a minha mão deslizando até a sua bunda e dando uma apertada.

\- Edward. – guinchou me empurrando e ri.

\- Queria ver se estava sem calcinha. – ela rolou os olhos me empurrando.

\- Podia simplesmente ter perguntado.

\- E onde estaria à graça nisso? – ela bufou uma risada e pegou a minha mão me levando a uma banqueta em frente ao balcão.

\- Venha, sente-se, eu fiz o café da manhã para você.

\- Quer comer comigo? – ela fez uma careta e me abraçou.

\- Me desculpe. Eu sei que fui uma idiota no passado, mas eu não sou mais aquela Bella.

\- Não saí mais com caras aleatórios?

\- Não. Eu tenho tentado descobrir outros jeitos de extravasar a minha dor.

\- Era isso que fazia? – assentiu em seguida suspirou.

\- Venha, vamos nos sentar e vou servir o café, depois te conto tudo, ok?

\- OK.

Tomei um lugar na banqueta e esperei pacientemente ela servir o café, sobre o local já tinha uma toalha de mesa. Ela começou a colocar um prato cheio de panquecas, assim como bacon e café.

Quando se sentou sorriu me olhando ansiosamente.

Rindo peguei uma panqueca e assim que dei a primeira mordida gemi alto e vergonhosamente, a mulher sabia cozinhar, vi que ela sorriu toda presunçosa, ri dando outra grade mordida.

\- Está muito bom. – falei com a boca meio cheia e ela assentiu sorrindo.

\- Que bom.

Estava na minha terceira panqueca, quando notei que ela mal tinha comido uma.

\- O que foi?

\- Uh? – ela ergueu a cabeça do seu prato com um sorriso triste.

\- Bella, qual o problema? Quer... quer que eu vá embora?

\- Não. Não, quero que você fique, eu só... estou tentando decidir o que dizer para que você não vá mais embora, para que fique, para que entenda o porque de eu ter feito o que fiz antes. – ela franziu o cenho, ri e a cutuquei com o dedo.

\- Por que você não começa pela sua família?

\- Oh. Pela parte mais difícil.

\- Bom, que já se livra logo disso.

\- Acho que sim.

Peguei a sua mão que estava sobre a sua coxa e apertei antes de entrelaçar os nossos dedos.

\- Me conta Bella. Me fala sobre a sua família. Qual eram os seus nomes?

\- Meu marido era Michel e o meu bebê Jacob.

\- Jacob, gostei. Qual era a idade dele?

\- Cinco. Mas ele parecia mais velho, era muito esperto. – sorri e ela apertou a minha mão um pouco mais forte.

\- Você os amava?

\- Muito. Michel foi o meu primeiro, uh, em tudo. – assenti.

\- E o que aconteceu com eles?

\- Acidente de barco. Eles sempre iam, sabe, pescar e eu sempre ia com eles. Mas briguei com Michel aquele dia... – ela respirou fundo. – Por um motivo bobo, eu nem lembro qual foi, mas brigamos. Ele estava no barco quando me ligou pedindo desculpas, prometendo voltar mais cedo, contudo ele nunca voltou, eles nunca voltaram. – sussurrou a última parte com lágrimas brilhando nos cantos dos seus olhos.

Levei a minha outra mão até o seu rosto as secando, antes que caíssem.

Merda. Isso era mais fudido do que eu pensava.

\- Por isso fazia isso. Sexo com estranhos?

\- Sim, eu meio... eu sempre me sentia entorpecida nesses momentos, esquecendo-me de tudo, deixando tudo para trás, durava pouco, mas aliviada a dor.

\- Bella...

\- Eu sei. Que jeito idiota, mas doía tanto Edward, todo dia, toda hora.

\- Ainda dói?

\- Dói. Mas... mas quando estou com você não dói tanto.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim. Desculpe-me Edward, eu... eu fui tão cruel, mas eu... cada vez que eu estava com você, eu me sentia bem, feliz até, porém quando você me pedia pra fazer coisas normais, eu queria tanto que chegava a doer, entretanto eu me sentia mal ao mesmo tempo, como... como se os tivesse traindo, por ser feliz.

\- Bella... – falei mais uma vez e ela riu, dessa vez lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto sem controle.

\- Eu queira comer com você, brincar, ficar abraçada na cama, eu queria estar com você e quanto mais eu queria, mais eu me sentia os traindo... Daí eu te atacava. Eu fui tão injusta e cruel e sei que não mereço o seu perdão, mas eu... eu quero. Quero que me dê outra chance.

\- Não liga pra diferença de idade? – ela torceu o nariz.

\- Idade é uma coisa tão sem sentido. Eu só quero estar com você... se você quiser.

Sorrindo soltei a sua mão e agarrei a sua banqueta a puxando para mais perto de mim, a deixando praticamente entre as minhas pernas.

\- Bella boba, eu entrei ontem aqui já com essa intenção. – ela fungou.

\- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu queria explicar e me desculpar.

\- Obrigado por isso. Agora eu notei que você ainda está sem calcinha e temos muitos para compensar. - movi as sobrancelhas e ela riu.

\- Aonde você me quer?

Céus essa mulher ainda seria a minha perdição.

**E eu como sempre, estava ansioso por isso.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Massageei os pés de Bella que riu quando fiz um pouco de cócegas.

-Então, como você tem ido? - ela finalmente perguntou e sorri.

\- Você aguentou bastante. - ela bufou enquanto tentava me chutar, mas segurei o seu pé.

\- Besta. Me diz! - suspirei.

\- Eu tenho sido um bom garoto. - ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e fiz mais cócegas em seu pé.

\- Para! Seja sério.

\- Estou sendo. Eu… eu tenho me esforçado muito, tá meio difícil, mas eu tenho dado o meu jeito.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim.

\- Correr atrás do prejuízo tem sido…

\- Eu sei. Mas tenho certeza que vai conseguir. - me inclinei dando um beijo rápido nela, voltando ao meu lugar.

\- Uh e com o seu pai? - bufei uma risada.

\- Você deve saber melhor do que eu. Com certeza deve ouvir o tanto que ele me xinga.

\- Você disse que está se esforçando, por que ele ficaria bravo?

\- Porque ele não sabe, tenho o deixado achar que eu estou pior do que antes. - ela riu. - Mas você não sabe?

\- Eu?

\- O velho não tem te incomodado?

\- Ah sobre isso… - reparei que ela parecia meio hesitante.

\- O que houve? - como ela ainda evitava o meu olhar agarrei o seu queixo. - Bella?

\- Ele me demitiu há algumas semanas.

\- Como assim? - seu rosto aqueceu e ela baixou os olhos.

\- Eu tive um desentendimento com o seu pai.

\- O que houve? - dessa vez eu era o hesitante, eu estava com medo da resposta.

\- Podemos mudar de assunto? - a olhei irritado.

\- Bella fala logo.

\- Mas não quero estragar o relacionamento com o seu pai.

\- Ele já estragou isso há muito tempo. O que você disser não vai me fazer odiá-lo menos. - ela ainda pareceu duvidosa, mas deu um suspiro assentindo.

\- Certo… uh ele… ele deu em cima de mim.

Filho da puta!

Eu menti, eu definitivamente conseguia odiá-lo mais.

-Edward… - Bella me olhava preocupada.

\- Que foi?

\- Eu juro que não fiz nada. Eu era uma idiota, mas eu nunca estive com um homem casado. Eu nunca faria…

\- Hey, calma, eu sei. - agarrei as suas mãos as levando aos lábios. - Eu sei.

\- Eu, ele insinuou que queria que nós, bem… então eu pedi demissão.

\- Fez bem. Quanto mais longe dele melhor, você já arrumou um novo trabalho?

\- Não, mas eu nem preciso, eu… eu recebi o seguro por… bem, e a venda da casa. Eu tô bem.

\- Isso é bom. Você pode ser a minha professora particular. - balancei as sobrancelhas a fazendo rir.

\- Tenho a impressão que faremos tudo menos estudar.

\- Você me conhece bem. - ela riu e me inclinei sobre ela a beijando novamente, mas dessa vez nada de beijo rápido.

Eu queria consumi-la assim como ela faz comigo.

Acabei deitando sobre ela no sofá, os nossos beijos urgentes, ansiosos, necessitados, ambos querendo se infiltrar um no outro.

Minhas mãos ansiosas para tocar cada parte dela e as suas pareciam sentir o mesmo, pois assim como eu, ela tentava tirar as minhas roupas entre os nossos beijos.

Quando finalmente estávamos nus, desci os meus lábios por seu corpo, adorando cada parte dele e seus gemidos só me faziam mais e mais excitado.

Beijei os seus seios e estomago, parando às vezes para lamber e mordiscar a sua pele, quando cheguei as suas coxas, abri-as beijando o seu interior, os meus lábios correndo até o seu centro. Bella arfou agarrando os meus ombros. Olhei pra cima e pisquei antes de lamber a sua entrada.

\- Deus... – chupei o seu clitóris e grunhi quando ela agarrou o meu cabelo, ela estava tão excitada.

Empurrei dois dedos dentro dela, o que a fez gemer mais alto, muito pronta para mim e eu sabia que não ia aguentar muito mais, afastei a boca da dela,

\- Edward... – ela choramingou, mas bati os meus lábios nos dela, engolindo os seus gemidos e os misturando com os meus.

Guiei o meu pau a sua entrada, suas unhas cravaram em minhas costas, conforme eu me afundava em sua entrada quente e molhada, porra, tão bom.

Vergonhosamente tenho que admitir que foi bem rápido, mas os seus gemidos e lamber a sua buceta me fizeram ficar no meu limite, ainda assim, ela veio comigo.

Fudi-a forte e rápido, beijando e tocando onde podia alcançar, então quando vim, ela veio comigo, gemendo o meu nome e eu não estava tão diferente dela.

Tudo o que eu podia pensar era ela.

Eu realmente a amava.

Merda.

[...]

-Me fale, o seu pai já fez isso antes, né? - suspirei.

\- Bella quer realmente falar sobre ele?

\- Honestamente não. Mas quero conhecer mais você, Edward.

Deitei ao lado dela, imitando-a e deitando de bruços, depois da nossa brincadeirinha no sofá, viemos continuar na cama e agora estávamos recuperando o fôlego.

-Sim. Ele já fez de novo.

\- Como descobriu?

\- Eu o vi saindo de um motel. Mas sabe o que é pior?

\- O quê?

\- Quando eu o confrontei, ele agiu como se não fosse grande coisa, só algo que os homens fazem e que a minha mãe devia aceitar numa boa ele a trair.

\- Edward…

\- E não acaba aí. Acho que a minha mãe sabe, mas tá mais preocupada com o status social e essas merdas. - grunhi.

Ainda me lembrava de quando tentei contar para a mãe, eu todo preocupado em como dizer e ela só me dizendo que não se importava.

Que o meu pai dava a ela o suficiente.

E eles ainda querem que eu seja como ele. Um advogado, casado com alguma idiota que aceita ser traída, se isso não atrapalhar o seu status social.

Senti a mão de Bella no meu rosto e isso fez todos os pensamentos feios ir embora.

-Sinto muito.

\- Esquece, isso faz tempo.

\- Antes….antes disso você já era assim?

\- Assim?

\- Sabe, debochado.

\- Ah… não. Eu era um aluno modelo. O bom filho que ia ser advogado como o meu pai, o meu herói. - cuspi a última parte e ela assentiu.

\- Entendo. Desculpa então.

\- Por quê?

\- Por ficar te dando sermão. Eu nem sabia de nada e...

\- Hey, nada a ver, eu merecia uns puxões de orelha. Não por eles, mas por alguém que se importasse com o meu futuro.

\- Eu me importo.

\- Eu sei. E eu vou melhorar, por mim mesmo. E agora por você.

\- Por mim?

\- Claro, quem vai cuidar de você? – ela riu e se achegou mais a mim e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Vai cuidar de mim?

\- Claro, eu... eu te amo Bella. – ela arregalou os olhos, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Mesmo?

\- Sim boba. E você? – ela riu e se inclinou para me dar um beijo rápido.

\- Te amo também, Edward, desculpa ter demorado para perceber.

\- Tudo bem, o importante é que você percebeu.

Ela sorriu e enterrou mais o rosto em meu peito.

Suspirei feliz.

Parece que as coisas finalmente estavam se ajeitando.

Bem, pelo menos com ela.

Já em casa, eu duvidaria que um dia tomassem jeito.

[...]

Acabei passando o fim de semana todo com Bella, ela cozinhando pra mim, batizamos muitos cômodos da casa, conversamos nos conhecendo melhor. Eu só ficava mais apaixonado por ela, e felizmente ela por mim e ela demonstrou isso muitas vezes.

Saí da casa dela só na segunda para ir para escola, era o meu último ano e não queria faltar. Finalmente as minhas notas estavam prestando e o meu coordenador estava me ajudando com as inscrições para as Faculdades.

Eu falei sério quando disse que seria melhor, por mim e para ela.

Depois das aulas, saí no estacionamento me despedindo de alguns caras. Liguei para Jasper e avisei que finalmente iria sair do pé dele.

Agora tinha um novo lugar para passar as minhas tardes e às vezes até noites, mal saí da escola parei ao ver Bella.

Ela acenou pra mim e corri até ela, a abraçando.

\- Oi.

\- Oi, surpresa.

\- Que surpresa ótima. O que faz aqui?

\- Vou te levar pra almoçar.

\- Legal. Algum lugar em especial?

\- Não. Você escolhe.

\- Ah vou ficar mal acostumado, hein? – ela só riu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o meu queixo.

Rimos e a abracei, em seguida passei os meus braços sobre os seus ombros e comecei a andar só pra parar ao ver minha mãe nos encarando de boca aberta.

Merda!

\- Srta. Swan? Edward?

Bella e eu nós entreolhamos e ambos gememos.

Eu até queria contar a minha mãe sobre ela, mas esperava que tivesse um pouco mais de tempo para me preparar.

**Puta merda, isso que era falta de sorte.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Mãe se aproximou de nós e agarrou o meu braço me puxando para longe de Bella.

-O que… o que está acontecendo aqui?

\- Mãe, me solta…

\- Vocês… ela… Edward?

\- Sra. Cullen… - Bella começou, mas se calou ao ver o olhar da minha mãe.

\- Vamos para casa, Edward.

\- Não. Eu vou comer com Bella. - ela se virou pra mim e até me encolhi um pouco, achando que iria levar uma tapa.

\- Você endoideceu? Ela tem idade pra ser a sua mãe.

\- Não é pra tanto. Tá mais pra uma tia sexy.

\- Edward?! - Bella me olhou feio e dei de ombros.

Ela era.

Não uma tia, mas sexy com certeza.

Já minha mãe não parecia concordar, pois acabou me dando aquela tapa, afinal. Pelo menos foi no braço.

-Você com certeza enlouqueceu. É isso que anda fazendo? Se esfregando com qualquer uma, ao invés de estudar e ficar com a sua família?

\- Mãe, não fale assim da Bella. Ela é a minha namorada.

Ela ofegou e olhou para Bella acusadoramente.

-Você não tem vergonha? Na sua idade corrompendo o meu bebê.

\- Mãe... - grunhi me soltando dela. - Não fale assim de Bella. - repeti já começando a me irritar.

\- Edward, melhor ir com a sua mãe. - ela se afastou de mim e a olhei chateado.

\- Fala sério?

\- Sim. Só vá conversar com ela, ok? Mais tarde nos falamos. - forçando um sorriso ela se foi e olhei chateado para mãe.

Era bom ela não ter estragado as coisas pra mim com Bella.

-Você nunca mais vai vê-la. - falou me agarrando, já me puxando pelo braço em direção ao que eu supus ser o carro.

\- Claro que vou. Ela é minha namorada. - repeti, pois acho que ela não entendeu da primeira vez.

\- Não pode estar falando sério. Ela… ela é uma vagabunda, interesseira e… - me afastei dela já irritado.

\- Mãe, eu não quero fazer algo que me arrependa, então é melhor parar.

\- Edward… - ela me olhou chateada, mas eu também estava. Então, não liguei muito.

Cansado e sem humor pra mais discussão, avistei o seu carro e fui em direção dele, ela me seguiu me lançando olhares preocupados.

Irritado, parei ao lado do carro esperando ela destravar.

-Edward, essa conversa ainda não acabou.

\- Que seja. Podemos ir embora. - grunhi, ela suspirou abrindo o carro e me joguei no banco de trás só pra irritar mesmo.

Sabia que ela odiava isso.

Com um bufo irritado, ela entrou no carro, afivelando o seu cinto e dando a partida com gestos irritados.

Mas nem liguei, ela estragou o meu dia com Bella.

Que merda!

O resto do caminho foi em silêncio, ao chegarmos a nossa casa, ela mal saiu do carro e já estava com o celular sussurrando furiosamente para alguém, com certeza o pai.

Pouco me importei.

Não era grande coisa mesmo.

Comecei a subir as escadas para o quarto, mas ela me chamou antes que eu alcançasse o segundo andar.

-Edward não saia, nossa conversa não acabou.

\- Já sei. Não vou sair, vixe! - corri o resto do caminho para o quarto.

Bem, já que eu não ia mais me divertir hoje, iria estudar. Pelo menos o dia não ia ser completamente perdido.

Já passava das dez quando saí do quarto, atrás de algo pra comer, havia perdido a noção do tempo enquanto fazia os trabalhos atrasados e o mais estranho era que ninguém veio me incomodar, entrei na cozinha em busca de um sanduíche, mas quase enfartei ao ver meu pai sentado a mesa comendo um sanduíche, ele mesmo.

-E aí... - murmurei mais recomposto.

\- Olá, filho.

\- Beleza, velho. - ele torceu o nariz, mas não reclamou.

Estranho.

Peguei as coisas no armário e geladeira e comecei a montar o meu lanche. Ele continuava comendo como se não houvesse problema algum no mundo.

Dando de ombros, terminei de fazer o meu sanduíche, coloquei em um prato, pronto para subir, quando ele finalmente falou.

-Fique filho, coma comigo. - o olhei meio desconfiado, mas me sentei e dei uma mordida no lanche enquanto o encarava.

Ele riu e limpou a boca, antes de voltar a falar.

-O que foi?

\- Tá esquisito.

\- O quê? Não posso fazer um lanche da noite.

\- Pode. Mas ainda assim está estranho.

\- Imaginação sua.

Dando de ombros voltei a comer, estava quase terminando quando ele falou quase me fazendo sufocar com as palavras repentinas.

-Não esperava que você fosse um garanhão, Edward. - bati no peito para desentalar o pedaço de pão que entrou pelo buraco errado.

\- O quê?

\- Nunca esperei que conseguisse pegar a Srta. Swan. Muito orgulhoso de você rapaz.

\- Acho que não entendi.

\- Devo confessar que fiquei muito surpreso quando descobri. Afinal, nunca imaginei que Isabella preferisse moleques, mas há gosto pra tudo.

\- Hey! - me levantei indignado já, mas ele me ignorou, como se eu não tivesse dito nada.

\- Aproveite bem filho. Uma mulher daquela não é todo dia que te dará atenção. Se divirta muito e se livre dela antes de ir para a Faculdade.

\- Hey, qual o seu problema?

\- Problema? Acho isso ótimo, filho. Eu mesmo tentei me aproveitar daquela bela bunda… - foi automático, em um minuto estava sentado, no outro o meu punho se conectou com o seu nariz.

Pai deu um passo para trás segurando o nariz.

-Perdeu o juízo moleque?

\- Fale dela assim de novo pra você ver. - grunhi apertando mais o punho.

\- Você enlouqueceu? Ela não passa de uma vadia… - ele se calou quando dei um passo pra frente, era fácil ver na minha posição que ia bater nele de novo.

\- Eu odeio você. Odeio o homem que você é... Nunca vou ser como você. - praticamente rosnei as palavras.

Ele piscou algumas vezes chocado, cansado de tudo, de todos e mais uma vez sendo muito adolescente rebelde, eu fiz o que qualquer adolescente rebelde faz, eu fugi de casa.

Corri para o meu quarto, agarrando uma mochila, joguei umas roupas, peguei a minha carteira, a mochila da escola, e claro, o meu skate e vazei.

A luz da cozinha ainda estava acesa quando passei, mas nem me incomodei, só precisava dar o fora dali.

Já na rua pedi um Uber colocando o endereço de Bella, não sabia se ela me aceitaria, mas eu precisava vê-la.

Durante a viagem de carro, comecei a repensar o meu plano, nós éramos namorados só há algumas semanas e se ela achasse que era muito rápido?

Merda!

Quando resolvi sair, não pensei na possibilidade dela achar tudo muito rápido, por um momento ponderei ir pra Jasper, sei que ele me deixaria passar um tempo, mas eu queria ver Bella.

Estar com ela.

Ah, que se foda!

-Pode ir mais rápido, cara? - pedi ao motorista.

\- Claro, senhor.

Em poucos minutos estava em frente à casa dela, saí do carro olhando para o seu prédio por alguns longos minutos.

Coragem homem.

Ela era louca por você, não vai te rejeitar.

Forçando-me a acreditar nisso, entrei no prédio, a viagem de elevador pareceu levar uma eternidade e quando chegou, achei que foi rápido demais.

Caminhei até a sua porta e toquei a campainha, não demorou muito, ela abriu a porta usando uma camisola curta e meio transparente, fiz cara feia.

-Você sempre abre a porta se vestindo assim? - ela me ignorou e me abraçou me surpreendendo.

\- Idiota, por que não me ligou?

Puta merda, eu me esqueci completamente, ela devia ter ficado preocupada, eu era realmente um idiota.

Larguei tudo o que eu segurava e a abracei apertado, ela ofegou um pouco, mas só se enterrou mais em mim.

-Desculpa... Aconteceu muita coisa?

\- Tudo bem… - ela começou me olhando, mas franziu o cenho. - O que houve?

\- Nada demais… - ela se afastou de mim e me calei, ela agarrou a minha mão começando a me puxar para dentro, mas parei.

\- Entre.

\- Me deixa pegar as minhas coisas.

Vi que ela olhou com curiosidade, enquanto eu pegava o skate e minhas mochilas, entrei em seu apartamento e larguei tudo ao lado da porta a fechando.

-Edward… - ela começou, mas nem a deixei falar, fui até ela agarrando o seu rosto e a beijando com urgência. Ela rapidamente correspondeu ao meu beijo e nos afastamos só quando precisávamos respirar, ainda assim a mantive perto, encostando a minha testa na dela.

-Eu saí de casa.

\- Edward! - ela pareceu preocupada, mas só a abracei.

\- Posso ficar aqui? - ela envolveu os seus braços em volta da minha cintura deitando a cabeça em meu peito.

\- Claro que pode.

\- É por um tempo. - isso a fez me olhar.

\- Pode ficar o tempo que quiser. - sorri e voltei a beijá-la com urgência.

Aos tropeços a levei a primeira superfície plana, ela caiu rindo e tirei a minha camiseta rapidamente antes de deitar em cima dela.

Voltei a beijá-la enquanto tocava em o seu corpo, graças a sua camisola provocante era fácil tocar onde eu queria, ou seja, toda ela... ia empurrando a roupa para cima para alcançar a sua pele, ela gemeu e suspirou a cada toque e eu estava cada vez mais duro.

Quando alcancei os seus seios, ambos estávamos ofegantes, me ajeitei melhor para beijar o vale entre os seus montes e ela suspirou, olhei para cima e ela me olhava.

-Já disse que adoro os seus peitos. - ela riu e acariciou meu cabelo.

\- Não lembro, mas é meio óbvio. - ri.

\- Acho que sou um cara de peitos.

\- E bunda. - ela murmurou, ri dando um apertão em sua bunda.

\- Uh, acho que na verdade, sou um cara de Bella. - ela rolou os olhos, mas sorria.

\- Então acho que sou uma garota de Edward. - ela riu.

Ela era incrível.

Voltei a beijá-la enquanto a tocava, ela gemia se contorcendo embaixo de mim, com sua ajuda tirei a calça e a sua camisola caiu em algum lugar também, tendo mais acesso a sua pele, quando acariciei a sua entrada, foi minha vez de gemer ao senti-la tão molhada e pronta para mim.

-Edward… - ela suspirou quando afastei a boca da dela para beijar a sua pele, mordi e lambi o seu pescoço, provando o seu gosto.

\- Você é perfeita. - ela riu ofegante, seu corpo tremendo sob o meu.

\- Por favor...

Tão ansioso quanto ela, me posicionei, levando o meu pau para dentro dela. Bella arfou cravando as suas unhas em minhas costas.

Grunhi enterrando o meu rosto em seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que me afundava nela profundamente.

Queria dizer que fiz amor com ela calmamente, mas não, fomos meio doidos, só querendo estar unidos, fui rápido e forte e ela não me pediu para parar, só pediu mais e mais... quando alcançamos o clímax, nós dois estávamos ofegantes, suados e sorrindo.

Puxei-a para os meus braços e ela sorriu deitando a cabeça em meu peito. Acariciei o seu cabelo só curtindo ter ela junto de mim.

Eu estava tão caído por essa mulher que era vergonhoso.

Senti um beijo em meu peito e a olhei.

-Vai me contar o que aconteceu?

\- Hoje não.

Ela assentiu, se aconchegou melhor em mim e fechou os olhos.

Sorri fechando os meus também, apenas feliz por ela estar comigo.

-Não pode fugir dos problemas para sempre. - ela sussurrou e suspirei.

\- Posso tentar.

\- Ok, mas estarei aqui quando precisar. - assenti e lhe abracei um pouco mais forte, antes de relaxar e tentar dormir.

**Eu só precisava fingir que esse dia não aconteceu e que o meu pai não existia e tudo ficaria bem. Pelo menos por um tempo.**

* * *

N/A: oiii povo pervoooooo

Passando só pra explicar um pouco o meu sumiço

Quem tá no meu grupo já sabe que eu não tenho me sentido muito inspirada a escrever ultimamente

E nem sentia que os leitores ainda amavam as minhas histórias ultimamente também

Então dei uma desanimada TB

Mas na fundo eu amo escrever aí vou tentar dar mais uma chance

Enfim espero que quem goste das fics ainda esteja por aqui me dando apoio \o/


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Sentei-me na cama segurando os bonitos pés de Bella, ela riu quando fiz cócegas entre os seus dedinhos, ela era toda bonita.  
-Edward, você está protelando.

-Eu sei.

\- Edward…

\- Meu pai é um idiota.

\- Ok. O que aconteceu?

\- Ele disse… ele achou ótimo nós estarmos juntos.

\- Oh, ok.

\- Depois disse que eu devia aproveitar muito e me livrar de você. - ela baixou os olhos e bufei. – Enfim, eu dei um soco nele e saí de lá.

Isso a fez me olhar espantada.

-Edward…

\- Eu sei… eu sei. Mas o jeito que ele falou de você, eu não consegui me segurar.

Ela assentiu e veio para cima de mim, se sentando no meu colo.

Os seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, imediatamente, eu abracei a sua cintura.

-Bem, pelo jeito agora vou ter que ficar com você pra mim. - sorri a apertando contra mim.

\- Isso mesmo. Não tem pra onde me devolver mais.

\- Como se eu quisesse... - sorri e a puxei para um beijo.

Ela gemeu contra os meus lábios aprofundando o beijo, em seguida, caímos na cama rindo.

Voltei a beijá-la, mas paramos ao ouvir um som irritante.

-Ignore. - murmurei ao reconhecer o som do meu celular, ela me empurrou.

\- Pode ser importante. – suspirando, saí de cima dela.

\- Duvido que seja tão importante para interromper isso.

Ela rolou os olhos e me empurrou para fora da cama.

Com outro suspiro, fui atrás do bendito celular.

Olhei pelas minhas roupas descartadas, o achando no bolso do meu jeans, a ligação já tinha caído, mas vi que era a minha mãe.

O que ela poderia querer?

Voltei para a cama o colocando na cabeceira.

-Onde paramos?

\- Você não vai ligar de volta?

\- Bella… - gemi me sentando ao lado dela

\- Pode ser importante.

\- Ela só deve querer que eu volte para casa, o que não vai acontecer.

\- Pais são importantes, Edward. - pude ver que era o seu lado mãe falando e deitei a puxando para mim.

\- Eu sei linda. E eu queria ter pais que se importassem mais comigo do que com status e diplomas, mas alguns pais são assim. Nem todos são como você.

\- Eu não era uma boa mãe.

\- Eu sei que era. Você cuida de mim e imagino que quando tivermos nossos filhos, você vai ser uma mãe incrível.

\- Hein? - ela ergueu a cabeça do meu peito para me encarar e ri.

\- O quê? Acha mesmo que vou deixar você? Eu vou me casar com você, boba. - sorrindo ela se deitou de novo em meu peito.

\- Então uh, vai me pedir em casamento?

\- Um dia. Talvez depois da faculdade, quando eu estiver trabalhando e puder cuidar de você.

\- Olha só o meu menino irresponsável todo adulto e fazendo planos. - dei um beijo barulhento nela fazendo-a rir.

\- Eu disse que tinha mudado.

\- Estou vendo. Estou ansiosa pra ver o grande homem que você vai se tornar. - foi minha fez de me sentir um pouco tímido.

\- Eu vou. Por mim e por você. Por nosso futuro.

Ela levantou a cabeça para me beijar e dessa vez, mesmo que alguém derrubasse a casa, eu não ia parar de beijá-la.

(...)

Saí da escola rindo, Jasper estava feliz por mim e também feliz por eu sair do seu pé. Ainda assim, estávamos marcando algo pra fazer juntos, pois tinha certeza que se não fizéssemos um esforço, nós nunca sairíamos da cama das nossas garotas.

Estava quase chegando à rua, quando ele me agarrou pela jaqueta, me parando.

-Que foi? - ele apontou com o queixo para o lado e gemi ao ver o carro da mãe.

\- Sua mãe? - ele murmurou  
\- Sim. Falamos-nos depois.

Ele assentiu indo embora, respirando fundo fui enfrentar a fera.

Só esperava que ela não tivesse vindo me levar pra casa.

Estranhei um pouco ao vê-la de óculos escuros, raramente mãe usava óculos, que seja, eu ia acabar com essa palhaçada de uma vez. Decidido marchei até ela, era hora dela entender que eu ia ficar com Bella, meu pai que fosse para o inferno.

Assim que parei em sua frente, abri a boca pra falar um monte, mas me calei, tinha algo errado com ela.

-Mãe o que tem de errado? - ela parecia tensa e nervosa, eu não sou de reparar nas pessoas, mas algo estava muito errado.

\- Nada está errado. Eu só vim te ver.

\- Ok. Eu não vou voltar pra casa.

\- É claro, eu entendo.

Ok, agora eu estava preocupado.

-O que aconteceu?

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Você ontem estava doida por mim e Bella, mas agora está de boa.

\- Não estou de boa. Mas uh, só quero que você fique bem e feliz.

\- Ok, alguma coisa aconteceu...

\- Nada aconteceu…

\- Então, tira os óculos e fala me olhando que nada… - já estava tirando os seus óculos quando ela saltou pra longe de mim. - Mas que porra! - murmurei meio preocupado agora.

\- Desculpe, eu… - agora eu estava encucado com os seus óculos e sem me preocupar com a sua reação fui até ela e os tirei, só para deixá-los cair, aí ver o seu rosto.

\- Que porra é essa?

\- Meu Deus Edward, não grite. - brigou se abaixando para pegar os óculos e já os colocando de volta.

\- Mãe…

\- Não é grande coisa.  
\- Quem fez isso com você? - assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu já sabia.

\- Edward…

\- Você vai chutar ele agora, certo? - perguntei já interrompendo, não tinha como ela continuar com ele depois disso.

\- Edward as coisas não funcionam assim.

Puta merda, ela não vai...

-Mãe se você… se ficar lá, eu, eu não posso…

\- Eu sei.

\- Sabe?

\- Eu sei. Seu pai já foi um homem bom ou eu quis ver assim, mas eu estou acostumada com essa vida Edward, eu nem saberia o que fazer se eu partisse.

\- Podíamos descobrir juntos. - ela negou pegando a minha mão.

\- Não, você deve viver a sua vida. Se te faz feliz ficar com aquela… com Isabella, então fique. Eu queria te dar um lar feliz, mas sei que não vou conseguir.

\- Mãe…

\- Está tudo bem. Olhe, eu vim hoje porque você não atende as minhas ligações, mas as atenda daqui pra frente, quero saber como você está, te ajudar. Ah e a sua faculdade, pra onde você for eu vou pagar, ok?

\- Mas… - ela apertou a minha mão com força balançando a cabeça.

\- Você vai pra onde você quiser. Fazer o que quiser e ele vai pagar. Ele me deve isso.

\- Como o convenceu?

\- Bem, eu posso ser meio idiota por não largar o seu pai, mas não sou completamente sem noção, ameacei denunciá-lo se ele não fizesse isso.

Encarei-a de boca aberta, quem diria que a minha mãe era tão legal.

-É sério mãe, não tem que voltar pra lá. - tentei mais uma vez, ela sorriu e me abraçou.

\- Não se preocupe querido. Eu estou bem e vou ficar melhor. Eu te amo e só quero que você seja feliz.

Abracei-a apertado, apesar de tudo, das minhas birras e atitudes idiotas, eu amava a minha mãe.

Quando nos afastamos, ela tocou a minha bochecha com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu tenho que ir. Vou tomar chá com algumas amigas.

\- Sério, mãe?

\- Sério, Edward. Agora, vamos almoçar juntos semana que vem para que me conte como vão as coisas.

Assenti e ela esfregou a minha bochecha, em seguida se foi.

Fiquei olhando-a ir me sentindo tão… impotente.

Sabia que tinha milhões de coisas pra fazer, mas nesse momento, eu só tinha dois pensamentos, socar o idiota do meu pai e abraçar Bella.

Como eu já o soquei uma vez, eu fui atrás de Bella que iria me causar menos problemas.

Chamei um táxi querendo ver Bella o mais rápido possível.

A viagem foi rápida, ainda sim, a minha mente trabalhou o tempo todo repassando a última hora.

Eu sabia que o meu pai não prestava, mas ele estava se tornando cada vez pior, já minha mãe… nem sei o que pensar de tudo isso.

Ela era doida ou muito esperta.

Ainda estava em dúvida.

Sai do táxi correndo, corri para o prédio tão familiar, nem agüentei esperar o elevador de tão ansioso.

Chegando ao nosso andar, abri a porta rapidamente já gritando por ela. Bella veio do quarto segurando um cesto de roupa e me olhando confusa.

-Edward? Achei que ia para a biblioteca.

\- Eu ia, mas eu precisava te ver. - corri até ela, tirei o cesto de sua mão e a puxei para os meus braços, ela hesitou por um segundo, em seguida me abraçou apertado.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim. Não… sei lá.

\- Edward o que houve? - ela se afastou segurando o meu rosto, me olhando preocupada.

Respirei fundo e coloquei as minhas mãos sobre as dela.

-Minha vida antes de você era uma merda.

\- Ok?

\- Obrigada por entrar em minha vida, Bella. - ela riu.

\- Obrigada por entrar na minha, Edward. Finalmente posso seguir em frente com você.

**O caminho certo é aquele em que nos sentimos seguros e felizes...**

**Fim**


	10. Epilogo

_**Notas da História:**_

_**Obs. **Os personagens pertencentes a Steph, mas se foram meus, há as possibilidades ..._

_**Obs. **100% Beward_

_**Obs. **Pov. Edward_

_**Obs. **História para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Sentei-me na cadeira com um suspiro, minha cabeça doía.

Contudo mais um mês e tudo acabaria.

-Oi. Cheguei. - sorri para a minha mãe enquanto ela se sentava em minha frente.

Era o dia do nosso almoço semanal.

Fazia 4 anos e fielmente almoçamos juntos toda semana, honestamente, nós víamos mais do que quando morávamos na mesma casa.

Esses quatro anos haviam sido cansativos, entre a faculdade e o meu trabalho de meio período, eu só tinha tempo para dormir e dar uns pegas em Bella. Confesso que nem era uns pegas descentes, às vezes por conta do cansaço.

Mas eu estava me esforçando pra ser o homem que Bella merecia.

-Como vai querido?

\- Bem e você?

\- Também, tenho uma reunião do livro essa tarde.

Rolei os olhos. Mãe ainda fazia essas coisas idiotas, ainda era uma esposa troféu, mas ela sempre gostou de ser, então o que podia fazer. Sorri fingindo que era super interessante.

Ela riu e me beliscou.

-Então, como vai à faculdade?

\- Cansativa. Graças a Deus está acabando. Tô morrendo mãe. - ela riu de novo.

\- Exagerado. Temos que marcar um jantar para comemorar quando se formar.

\- Claro. Bella vai gostar. - ela assentiu.

As duas não se davam muito bem, mas se aceitavam. Afinal, ambas eram loucas por mim, então davam um jeito de se dar bem, por mim.

-E como vão as coisas?

\- Pelas coisas você quer dizer o seu pai?

\- É, pode ser. - ela suspirou.

\- No mesmo. Ele vive a vida dele e eu a minha. Claro que saímos juntos em festas, mas fora isso, nós não temos muito contato.

\- Ah ok. - nem sabia se isso era bom ou ruim, mas foi o que ela escolheu.

\- Ele pergunta por você, às vezes.

\- Disse que eu estou preso?

\- Edward?! - ralhou e ri.

A cara do velho seria ótima.

-Ok. E aí o que você fala de mim?

\- Que está indo bem na faculdade. Que mora com Isabella, que se formará em breve.

\- Hmmm contou pra ele em qual curso estou me formando? - ela sorriu.

\- Não.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, eu gosto de torturá-lo um pouco. - ri.

O garçom veio ver se estávamos prontos para pedir, depois de pedirmos, passamos o resto do almoço conversando.

(...)

Entrei em casa animadamente, tinha finalmente acabado as provas e eu precisava vegetar.

Mal cheguei a sala, fui abordado por uma Bella semi nua.

-Oi linda.

\- Estou excitada.

\- Uh? - mal entendi o que estava acontecendo enquanto ela me beijava e tentava tirar as minhas roupas.

\- Vamos Edward, mais rápido.

\- Calma mulher, assim vai se machucar.

\- Edward, por favor, eu te quero muito agora. - grunhiu me empurrando para o sofá e me montando.

Jesus.

Gemi quando ela passou a lamber o meu pescoço.

Sem me conter mais, agarrei a sua bunda apertando, ela arfou se esfregando descaradamente em meu colo, acordando o meu pau de vez.

-Vamos para o quarto… - gemi quando ela mordiscou a minha pele.

\- Não, aqui mesmo.

Foda-se!

-Amor, não é melhor na cama? - ela se afastou de mim para me olhar e tirou o seu sutiã, fiquei encarando seus peitos.

Eles tinham crescido um pouco, estavam maravilhosos, o meu pau pareceu ficar mais duro.

Ela rebolou em meu colo, com um sorriso travesso sabendo que tinha me ganhado.

Sem me conter mais, ataquei os seus peitos, lambendo e chupando os mamilos, ela suspirou e senti-a tocando em meu pau, abrindo as minhas calças, mas deixei-a brincar, beijar os seus peitos estava divino.

-Oh sim… - ela gemeu alto quando mordi o mamilo, o chupando forte em seguida.

Sorri enterrando o rosto entre os seus seios perfeitos. Quando me afastei a ajudei a abrir as minhas calças, me erguendo um pouco para tirá-las do caminho.

Fui eu que gemi dessa vez, ao vê-la afastando a calcinha para o lado e esfregando a sua buceta em meu pau.

-Puta merda...

\- Ahhh tão bom…

Ambos gememos alto quando o meu pau começou a entrar, mergulhando em seu calor quente, apertado e molhado.

Quando eu estava todo dentro dela, puxei-a para os meus braços a beijando, engolindo os seus suspiros, enquanto ela se movia em cima de mim, tomando o seu prazer.

Levei as minhas mãos mais uma vez a sua linda bunda, apertando-a e passando eu mesmo, a movê-la em cima de mim.

Forte e rápido.

Eu sabia que não ia durar muito e pelos seus gemidos, ela também não.

Separamos os nossos lábios ofegantes e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, linda pra porra.

Voltei aos seus seios sem parar de fodê-la, ela gemeu e arfou, as suas mãos em meus ombros apertando forte, conforme ela se aproximava cada vez mais do orgasmo.

Mordi mais uma vez o seu mamilo o que a fez se sacudir em meu colo e vir, forte... o seu orgasmo puxando o meu.

Ficamos abraçados no sofá, nos recuperando.

Quando me senti mais refeito, me afastei um pouco e ela me olhava travessa.

-Devíamos ter ido pra cama.

\- Edward, isso foi ok.

\- Eu não sei. E se você se machucou? - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Não seja bobo. Não é só porque estou grávida que não podemos mais fazer sexo divertido.

\- Sexo na cama é chato? - resmunguei ainda preocupado com ela.

Essa gravidez nós pegou tão de surpresa que ainda estava me ajustando a ela, estava feliz é claro, ainda mais por ter acontecido já no final da faculdade. Assim poderia aproveitar melhor ela e ao nosso bebê.

-Não bobo. Mas não é tão divertido quanto em outros lugares. - moveu as sobrancelhas e acabei por rir.

\- Você é doida. Vem vamos tomar um banho.

\- Ok querido. - voltei a rir enquanto a pegava no colo e a levava para o banheiro.

Tomamos um banho rápido e fomos pra cama.

Ela se deitou em meu peito enquanto falava de planos para o futuro e sorri.

Os últimos quatro anos foram ótimos, a cada dia eu me percebia mais apaixonado por Bella. E felizmente ela por mim.

Eu já planejava pedi-la em casamento logo que eu me formasse, até já tinha o anel, esse tinha sido o motivo principal de arrumar um trabalho de meio período, mesmo ela dizendo que não precisava, pois ela tinha o suficiente para nós dois, eu não queria ser um aproveitador e queria dar coisas legais pra ela pelo meu próprio esforço.

Como minha mãe disse, pai pagou a faculdade, então o meu trabalho era por mim e Bella.

Ela ainda tagarelava animadamente e sorri, sabia que ela estava mais do que feliz com o bebê, quando descobrirmos, perguntei se ela estava feliz por ser mãe de novo e ela me disse que sim, mas estava mais feliz por ele ser meu.

Confesso que chorei na hora.

Eu ia ser pai e do bebê da mulher que eu amava.

Hoje havia me segurado para não contar pra mãe. Mas eu iria, em nosso próximo almoço.

Iria levar Bella comigo e contaríamos juntos.

Abracei-a de lado e beijei a sua têmpora, ela sorriu enquanto me contava que estava ansiosa pra comprar as coisas para o bebê, mas queria que eu fosse junto.

Eu com certeza, iria.

Olhei para o criado mudo do lado da cama, estiquei o braço e vasculhei a gaveta, achei a caixinha que deixei no fundo e a agarrei, me ajeitei melhor com Bella ainda pressionada ao meu lado e coloquei a caixinha em seu braço, ela sorriu a pegando.

-Tem certeza?

\- Bella você já carrega o meu bebê, não me quer pra vida toda, também? - ela riu e abriu a caixinha com um pequeno sorriso, olhou o pequeno anel dourado, ele não tinha um diamante imenso, mas eu conhecia a minha Bella, ela não ligaria para isso.

Eu pude ver que ela adorou o anel em formato de folhas com uma pequena flor e no lugar do miolo tinha um diamante, modesto, rosa.

-É perfeito!

Sorri e a puxei para mim, beijando os seus lábios.

Quando nos afastamos, ela colocou o anel ainda sorrindo e olhando pra sua mão.

Esfreguei a sua barriga gentilmente e ela sorriu fechando os olhos.

E nesse momento, eu entendi o que era felicidade.

Eu e a minha Bella juntos, seguindo em frente, e o resto… bem, o resto quando viesse, nós enfrentaríamos juntos.

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A: mais uma fic chegando ao fim**

**Seca as lágrimas**

**Eu adoro começar fics**

**Mas não gosto de terminá-las, mas tudo tem que acabar um dia certo.**

**Espero que tenham gostado do meu rebeldeward e sua Bella mais velha**

**Eu os adorei.**

**Desculpa pelos sumiços, mas foi um ano meio complicado. Obrigada por quem ficou comigo todo esse tempo vcs que são as Dicas e Divos \o/**

**Comentem muitao e nos vemos na próxima fic**

**Já até comecei a escrever hehe**

**Fuiii**


End file.
